


В темноте

by qazanostra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Deathfic, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть Сэм. <br/>У Сэма бывают видения и болит голова. <br/>Есть Дин. <br/>У Дина есть младший брат, который однажды впадает в кому...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вместо пролога.

Памяти море бушует,  
Скрылся в тумане причал.  
На берегу тебя жду я,  
Вместе мы встретим финал.

Вместе сквозь бурю и молнии  
Сможем с тобою пройти.  
Всё, что не знаешь ты, помню – я,  
Надо нам рядом идти.

Где-то в пути разбросало нас,  
Мне остается смотреть,  
Как ты в смятенья и боли час  
Один побеждаешь смерть.

Медленно время колышется,  
Сердце сжимает тоска.  
Ты постарайся уж выбраться,  
Руку мою отыскать.


	2. Глава 1.

Дороги, дороги… Каменистые тропы, асфальтированные хайвэи, пешеходные дорожки. Прямые, как стрелы, или извилистые, словно змеи. Старые и давно забытые или новые, открытые только что и с помпой. Они мастерски петляют среди лесов и гор, заводя в города или незаметно убегая от них прочь. Дороги… В них вся жизнь.

Осень 2006-го в Монтане выдалась холодной и дождливой. Пронизывающий ветер, казалось, стремился заморозить весь штат ещё до наступления зимы. По утрам на придорожной траве уже вовсю серебрился иней, а при дыхании изо рта клубами валил пар. Правда, днём температура поднималась до восемнадцати градусов, но всё равно уже ощущалось, что настоящая зима не за горами. 

Какого лешего их сюда занесло, Дин, откровенного говоря, понятия не имел. Просто ехали-ехали, и вдруг – бац! – Монтана. Нежданчик. Хотя удивляться не стоило, ибо из Северной Дакоты в Вайоминг они этим утром решили добираться по относительно прямой дороге, идущей, как оказалось, через этот штат. В общем, раз Монтана, значит, Монтана. Ну и чёрт с ней. 

Городок Савадж совершенно не отличался от своих провинциальных собратьев, разбросанных по всей Америке: почта, церковь, дешёвый мотель, клиника и куча домов с белыми заборчиками. Скучно, однообразно. Разве что мотель оживлял пейзаж яркой неоновой вывеской, светящейся в полумраке внезапно наступившего вечера. К нему-то и свернула неизменная Импала вечером двадцать пятого октября. Дин припарковался возле офисного здания и, заглушив мотор, потянулся всем телом.

\- Эй, Сэм, - толкнул он локтем дремлющего брата. – Подъём. Приехали. Иди, сними нам номер.

Тело на пассажирском сидении потянулось и сладко зевнуло. «Вот ведь засранец, - подумал Дин. – Умудряется спать в машине, даже с трудом уложив в неё оба метра своего организма». Сэм, тем временем, выбрался из машины и без лишних слов отправился к зданию администрации. Уже через десять минут у них были ключи от номера 13. Дин хмыкнул, толкнув дверь.

\- Других номеров не было? – спросил он, включая свет. – Я, конечно, не особо суеверный, но число тринадцать меня немного напрягает.

\- Был один – для новобрачных, - зевнул Сэм. – С одной большой кроватью. Мне его сперва и предложили, но я их вежливо послал. Или надо было согласиться?

\- Ну, раз так, тогда ладно.

Поставив сумку с НЗ на пол у кровати, старший Винчестер стянул кожанку и бережно бросил её на кровать. Практически целый день в пути из ниоткуда в никуда. Без цели, без смысла. Они просто ехали вперёд, иногда сверяясь по указателям, чтобы ненароком не попасть в Канаду. 

Старший Винчестер сымитировал зарядку, но даже от этих неубедительных телодвижений в суставах что-то жалобно хрустнуло. Помахав немного руками, Дин почувствовал прилив крови к затёкшим мышцам и с удовлетворением отметил, что оживает. Теперь еда, сон и ещё раз еда. И никак иначе. 

Младший скрылся в ванной комнате прежде, чем Дин успел сообщить, что он первый. Секунду спустя зашумела вода. Вот так всегда: чуть зазеваешься, и всё. 

\- Долго не сиди, Сэмми! – крикнул Дин. – С уточками потом поплаваешь!

\- Да не бойся, не буду я с твоими уточками плавать! – не остался в долгу братец. 

\- Я за едой! Чтобы к моему возвращению ванна была свободна.

Не дождавшись ответа, Дин вышел из номера и отправился в кафешку через дорогу. Заведение оказалось весьма милым и чистым. Светлые стены украшали небольшие картины с сельскими пейзажами, столики покрывали клетчатые скатерти, а на окошках висели опрятные занавески. Посчитав заведение общепита достойным доверия, старший Винчестер уселся за стойку. Стройная женщина средних лет в форме официантки подошла к нему и приветливо улыбнулась.

\- Привет, что-нибудь будешь?

\- Привет, а что есть? – Дин улыбнулся в ответ. 

\- Честно? – женщина доверительно наклонилась вперёд. – У нас лучший в штате омлет. Гэри, наш повар, говорит, что учился у какого-то француза. Не знаю, правда ли это, но омлет действительно пальчики оближешь, - официантка подмигнула парню.

\- Что же, грех не попробовать. Неси!

\- Не пожалеешь, - расплылась в улыбке собеседница и, развернувшись к кухне, крикнула: - Гэри, один омлет! И поживее! Кофе? – обратилась она к посетителю.

Дин согласно кивнул. Заполучив кружку ароматного напитка, охотник смог хоть как-то дождаться еды. Глаза слипались, в голове гудело. После тридцати шести часов без сна ему очень хотелось спать. Однако хороший кофе разогнал подступающую дрёму, и Дин с удовольствием поел. Омлет оказался действительно вкусным, независимо от самомнения повара Гэри. Вспомнив, что в номере сидит голодный младший брат, Дин попросил собрать ему чего-нибудь на вынос. Расплатившись, он вышел из кафе и отправился в номер. 

Сэм ужина не дождался. По возвращении старший Винчестер обнаружил мирно посапывающее тело, развалившееся на всю кровать. Усмехнувшись, он поставил пакет с едой на стол и поплелся в ванную. Через пятнадцать минут в номере 13 спали уже два охотника.

 

***

Сэму казалось, что его заперли в клетке.

Он метался из стороны в сторону, не понимая, куда можно бежать. Он не чувствовал прутьев решётки, но прорваться сквозь пелену тьмы не мог, словно кто-то не хотел его отпускать. Паника накатывала волнами, и Винчестер был не в силах ей противостоять. Он не видел врага, но ясно чувствовал, что в этой темноте он не один.

Вдруг чёрное пространство вокруг него стало светлеть. Сквозь мутную пелену проступили очертания предметов и силуэты людей. С удивлением Сэм обнаружил, что стоит посреди улицы. Вокруг него толпились люди, спешащие по своим делам. Судя по всему, Винчестер создавал им некоторые трудности при продвижении, но ни один человек не попросил его посторониться, словно и не замечали вовсе. Несколько секунд он в замешательстве смотрел по сторонам, а затем осознал, что всё это сон. 

Сэм пошёл по улице, вливаясь в людскую толпу. Ему было интересно, к чему может присниться совершенно незнакомый город. Оглядываясь по сторонам, он пытался хоть как-то распознать своё месторасположение. Люди вокруг толкались, разговаривали, иногда ругались. Вместе с урчанием моторов машин всё это сливалось в единый гул, от которого начала болеть голова.

Внезапно яркая вспышка света заставила Винчестера резко зажмуриться. Вскинув руки к лицу, он попытался спрятаться от слепящей белизны. Монотонный гул стих так резко, что Сэм не сразу это понял. Когда до его потрясённого переменами сознания донёсся тихий щёлкающий звук, а в глаза перестал бить ослепляющий свет, Сэм убрал руки от лица, рывком сел и осмотрелся. В комнате царил полумрак. Тихое щёлканье издавали стоящие на комоде часы, а на соседней кровати, завернувшись в одеяло, сопел Дин. Сэм снова был в мотеле где-то посреди Монтаны.

Прикрыв глаза и с силой растерев лицо, Сэм поднялся с кровати.

\- Это только сон, - пробубнил он, ни к кому не обращаясь. – Какой-то идиотский сон.

Пройдя в ванную, парень тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и включил воду. Подставив руки под прохладную струю, Сэм видел, как они дрожат, хотя не мог понять причины. Этот сон, и не вещий вовсе, как бывало у него раньше, всё-таки чем-то его встревожил. Охотник попытался вспомнить подробности, но всё время упирался в глухую стену. Только толпа и незнакомый город. Ни одного опознавательного знака, ни одного знакомого лица. Набрав в пригоршню воды, Сэм ополоснул лицо. Затем перекрыл кран, вытерся насухо и вернулся в комнату. Спать не хотелось, поэтому он достал свой лэптоп, уселся за стол и сунул нос в пакет, который принёс Дин.

***

Старший Винчестер громко зевнул и сел на кровати. Бросив взгляд на часы, он потянулся и нехотя встал. Семь утра, время раннее, но дорога зовёт. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Дин нахмурился. Младшего нигде не было видно.

\- Сэм? – тихо позвал он, но братец не откликнулся.

Заглянул в ванную комнату, но и там никого не обнаружил. Дин хмыкнул и подошёл к стулу, на котором висела его куртка, нащупал лежащий в кармане телефон, отыскал в списке контактов Сэма и нажал кнопку «вызов». После третьего гудка сработал автоответчик.

\- Привет, это Сэм. Меня пока нет, но вы можете говорить.

Раздался звуковой сигнал, и Дин вздохнул.

\- Сэмми, ты где? Проверь свой чёртов телефон, он у тебя не для красоты.

Нажав отбой, Винчестер натянул джинсы и постарался параллельно осмотреть комнату подробнее. Следов взлома не обнаружилось, запах серы тоже не ощущался. Подозрительно тихий измеритель ЭМП отправился обратно в сумку за ненадобностью. Почесав голову, Дин решил проверить машину и кафе. 

В машине Сэма ожидаемо не оказалось. Дин уже начинал всерьёз беспокоиться. В конце концов, братец уже сбегал, пусть и был в тот момент одержимым. Ещё раз набрав номер младшего и наткнувшись на автоответчик, охотник решительно направился в кафе.

Утром помещение выглядело таким же уютным, как и вечером, правда, народу собралось поменьше. Завтракали в основном дальнобойщики, чьи фуры были припаркованы на стоянке неподалёку. Осмотрев помещение, и не обнаружив брата, Дин глубоко вздохнул и подошёл к официантке. На сей раз это оказалась миловидная девушка лет двадцати, за которой при иных обстоятельствах Дин обязательно бы приударил. Миниатюрное рыжеволосое создание ослепительно улыбнулось.

\- Кофе? – спросила она парня.

\- Нет, спасибо, - тот покачал головой. – Я брата ищу. Высокий такой, с лохматой головой. Не видели?

\- Он где-то здесь, - девушка махнула в сторону столиков у дальней стены. – Сидел в самом углу.

Официантка удивлённо нахмурилась, не увидев клиента на месте.

\- Я точно помню, что он был здесь.

\- Ясно.

Дин кивнул и подошёл к указанному столику. На нём красовалась недоеденная яичница и наполовину опустошённая кружка с кофе. Никаких личных вещей Сэма поблизости видно не было. Решив проверить туалет, старший Винчестер поискал взглядом соответствующую дверь.

В мужском туалете было довольно чисто и пахло дезинфицирующим средством. Возле умывальника бородатый мужчина в поношенной куртке с пятнами масла – явно водитель – торопливо откручивал кран. Мужик набрал в пригоршню воды и, не обращая внимания на Дина, едва ли не бегом отправился к одной из кабинок. Послышалось хлюпанье.

\- Эй, парень! – раздался водительский бас. – Очнись!

Дин сглотнул и в три шага преодолел расстояние от умывальника до кабинки. Заглянув внутрь, охотник похолодел, но уже в следующее мгновение оттолкнул водителя в сторону и бросился к лежащему на кафельном полу телу.

\- Сэм! Эй, Сэмми! – Дин присел на корточки и, схватив брата за ворот рубашки, рывком заставил его сесть. – Сэм, очнись! Ну же! 

Младший слабо застонал, не приходя в сознание. Дин краем глаза заметил следы крови на ободке унитаза. Нехорошо прищурившись, он обернулся к стоящему в стороне мужчине.

\- Что ты с ним сделал?

\- Эй, парень, я тут не при чём! - моментально поднял руки вверх водитель. – Я тут по своим делам зашёл, вдруг слышу, как что-то падает. Увидел торчащие из-под двери ноги и открыл кабинку, а там он. Вот и всё. Я помочь пытался.

Моментально потеряв интерес к собеседнику, Дин сосредоточился на брате. Ощупав голову Сэму, он обнаружил небольшую ссадину на затылке. Видимо, тот упал и ударился головой. Причина падения оставалась загадкой, но в данный момент это было проблемой номер два. Сперва Сэма надо было привести в себя.

\- Эй, Сэм! – Дин легонько похлопал брата по щеке и с облегчением заметил, как тот приоткрыл глаза.

\- Дин? – парень казался слегка удивлённым. – Что случилось?

\- Ты тут в обморок грохнулся, - старший помог ему подняться. Сэм немного покачнулся, но устоял. – Порядок? – поддерживая его, спросил Дин.

\- Голова, - глухо простонав, Сэм прикрыл глаза рукой.

\- Опять болит? 

\- Угу.

Дин поджал губы и помог брату выйти из кабинки. Того шатало из стороны в сторону, словно пьяного. Выбравшись из туалета, они сразу же направились к выходу. По дороге старший оставил двадцатку на столике Сэма. Официантка взволнованно посмотрела на них.

\- С ним всё в порядке? – спросила она у Дина, придерживая входную дверь и помогая выйти на улицу.

\- Да, просто мигрень, - тот благодарно улыбнулся и потащил едва переставлявшего ноги брата к номеру.

В комнате мотеля Сэм сразу же рухнул на свою кровать и медленно выдохнул, словно всё это время не дышал.

\- Порядок? – снова спросил Дин, усаживаясь на свою кровать.

\- Думаю, да, - тихо ответил Сэм.

\- Ну и что это было? Опять твои видения? 

\- Да. Нет… Я не знаю, - Сэм казался растерянным. Он уставился в потолок, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, словно готовился к драке. – Всё как-то странно.

\- Куда уж страньше? – хмыкнул Дин. – Давай, конкретизируй.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул.

\- Мне сегодня снился сон, - медленно заговорил он. – Обычный сон, ничего примечательного. Я стоял посреди оживлённой улицы. Вокруг ходили люди, ездили машины. А потом я проснулся.

\- И никаких голых женщин? – задрал бровь Дин. – Сэм, для твоего возраста это ненормально.

\- Меня сбила машина, - практически прошептал младший. – Насмерть.

\- Во сне? - немного помолчав, уточнил Дин.

\- В сортире, - ответил Сэм.

\- Э… Я немного недопонял. Как в сортире тебя могла сбить машина?

\- У меня было видение, в котором меня сбила машина, - Сэм невольно вздрогнул, вспомнив подробности. – Всё было до чёртиков реально, Дин. Я слышал визг тормозов, крики людей. Почувствовал, как ломаются кости от удара. Я лежал на асфальте, истекая кровью, пока вокруг толпились люди, пока вызывали спасателей. Потом я ощутил резкую боль, будто кто-то лёгкие вырвал. Дышать стало нечем, и я запаниковал, когда стал терять сознание. А потом открыл глаза и увидел тебя.

В комнате повисла напряжённая тишина.

\- Так, - нахмурился Дин. – Я так понимаю, это что-то значит. То есть, у тебя же бывают видения о детях, в чьи семьи наведывался Желтоглазый, правильно? – Сэм кивнул. – Значит, нечто подобное случится с кем-то из таких детей.

\- Я не уверен, - покачал головой младший. – Обычно я вижу происходящее со стороны, словно телевизор смотрю. А тут я почувствовал всё на себе. Мне кажется, что это я умру, - последние слова он еле слышно прошептал.

\- Эй, никто тут умирать не будет! – моментально вскинулся Дин. – Нам нужно понять, что за ситуацию ты видел, и будем отталкиваться уже от этого. Ты помнишь какие-нибудь детали?

Сэм нахмурился, пытаясь что-нибудь вспомнить.

\- Ничего такого… 

\- Совсем? Ни номера машины, ни каких-то подробностей из разговоров? Город определить сможешь?

\- Нет, - Сэм сжал виски ладонями и прикрыл глаза. – Разве что…

\- Что? – Дин встрепенулся.

\- Краем уха я слышал, как в толпе говорили, что осень нынче в Виргинии тёплая, - младший Винчестер устало опустил руки. – Больше ничего. Только это и аварию помню. 

\- Хоть что-то! – улыбнулся Дин. – Значит, нам пока не стоит соваться в Виргинию. 

\- И что? – Сэм открыл глаза и скептически посмотрел на брата. – Всю жизнь избегать этого штата?

\- Почему же? Сперва постараемся понять, где именно происходит действие твоего видения. Может, повезет сузить круг поиска до одного города. А там видно будет, - Дин хлопнул ладонями по коленям. – Ладно, вставай. Будем выдвигаться. Давай по пути заглянем к Бобби?

\- Мне идея нравится, - улыбнулся Сэм.


	3. Глава 2.

\- Да, Бобби. Мы будем завтра, - Дин жевал гамбургер в придорожном кафе, придерживая телефон плечом возле уха. Обе руки были задействованы в процессе переноса пищи из тарелки в рот. – Мы сейчас в Джеймстауне, Северная Дакота. До тебя ещё часов шесть пути по шоссе… Нет, в принципе, мы перетерпим ночь, - охотник бросил вопросительный взгляд через стол на брата. Тот кивнул и вернулся к своей тарелке. – Заночуем в мотеле, а завтра на рассвете тронемся в путь. Будем у тебя часа в два или три дня… Угу, хорошо. Пока.

Отключив телефон, Дин с аппетитом откусил большой кусок гамбургера.

\- Как ты это перевариваешь? – скривился в притворном отвращении Сэм, кивнув на тарелку брата. – Это же кладезь холестерина. К тридцати годам у тебя сосуды будут как у шестидесятилетнего. 

\- Ничего ты не понимаешь во вкусной еде, Сэмми, - ответил старший Винчестер, проглотив кусок. – И потом, завтра меня запросто может убить призрак, так что беречь свой организм для далеко не вероятного будущего я не собираюсь.

В подтверждение этих слов Дин отсалютовал кружкой с кофе. Сэм только усмехнулся, покачав головой.

Закончив с ужином, Винчестеры направились на поиски ночлега. Мотель оказался вполне себе уютным. В номере стояли две кровати, тумба, шкаф, стол и телевизор. Ванная комната тоже имела место быть, что не могло не радовать. Очередное пристанище после небольшого голосования получило оценку «В+», и утомлённые долгой дорогой охотники повалились на кровати. 

После душа Дин изъявил желание прогуляться до ближайшего бара с целью разведать обстановку, а на самом деле – просто поглазеть на местных красоток. Сэм отпустил его на все четыре стороны, заявив, что остаётся отсыпаться. Набросив куртку, старший Винчестер лёгкой походкой покинул помещение. 

***

Над дорогой плыл туман. Он змеёй вился между деревьями, выплёскиваясь на шоссе подобно морскому приливу. Сэм шёл через него уже целую вечность. Ему казалось, что пейзаж вокруг не меняется, как бы долго он ни шёл. Серое мрачное небо грозило разразиться мелким противным дождиком, но отчего-то до сих пор не разразилось. 

Такое передвижение усыпляло бдительность, но Сэм старался слушать и смотреть вокруг очень внимательно. Он был уверен, что это необходимо, что, если он зазевается, то обязательно пропустит нечто важное. 

Пейзаж переменился как-то совсем незаметно, и Сэм обнаружил это не сразу. Вот он идёт по дороге через лес, а теперь вокруг светлый солнечный день в городе. Когда Сэм заметил изменения, это настолько ошарашило охотника, что он остановился посреди дороги. Зычный голос какого-то мужчины в не очень мягких выражениях посоветовал ему сменить дислокацию. Винчестер протолкался через толпу к стене здания. Обосновавшись в тихом закутке, Сэм посмотрел на записку в руке. Откуда она взялась, он понятия не имел, но это было и не важно. Важнее, что на клочке бумаги было написано «Норфолк, Виргиния». Вот оно как. Норфолк. С городом они определились, теперь бы понять, что им здесь нужно.

Пискнул мобильный телефон, сообщая о новом голосовом сообщении. Сэм вошёл в голосовую почту и с замиранием сердца прослушал запись:

\- Тебе лучше приехать. 

Голос Бобби был напряжён, в нём слышались нотки какого-то непонятного отчаяния. Казалось, что Сингер еле сдерживает слёзы. У Сэма внутри всё похолодело. Он протолкнулся сквозь толпу к проезжей части и сел в машину. Автомобиль легко завёлся и тронулся в путь. Несколько часов спустя Сэм вошёл в приёмное отделение больницы Су-Фолс Дженерал. Бобби сидел на стуле возле стены и мял в руках кепку. Увидев Сэма, он поднялся навстречу. В два шага преодолев расстояние, разделяющее их, Сэм схватил друга за плечи и встряхнул его.

\- Что? – выдохнул он, страшась услышать ответ. 

Бобби промолчал, лишь сжал губы и слегка качнул головой. Ноги Сэма подкосились, и он стал оседать на пол. Сингер подхватил его под руки, крепко обнял.

\- Прости, - прошептал он, давясь слезами. – Врачи говорят, что у него не было шансов. Он ушёл мирно, во сне. Он не страдал, сынок. Он не страдал…

Слёзы текли из глаз старого охотника, а Сэма колотил озноб. Весь мир внезапно потерял краски, но Винчестер этого не замечал. Что ему до мира, если он только что потерял брата?

***

Сэм резко сел на кровати, хватая ртом воздух. В комнате было душно и темно. На расстоянии трех шагов мирно спал старший брат. 

Дин. Живой.

Глубоко вздохнув, Сэм откинулся на подушку. Дурной сон оставил после себя мерзкий осадок. Он не был похож на обычное видение, но что-то заставляло охотника верить, что это больше, чем сон. Единственное, что он вынес из своего сна, так это название города. Норфолк. Поднявшись с постели, Сэм прошлёпал босыми ногами к столу и откопал в одной из сумок ручку и лист бумаги. Записав на нём данные, он сунул сложенный вчетверо листок во внутренний карман куртки Дина. Зачем он это сделал, Сэм понятия не имел, но так ему показалось правильным.

С силой растерев лицо, младший Винчестер отправился в душ.

***

Дин открыл глаза, когда треклятый будильник вздумал пропищать семь утра. Стукнув ни в чём не повинный агрегат кулаком по кнопке отключения сигнала, охотник перевернулся на спину и со стоном потянулся, затем, во избежание соблазна продолжить мирно спать, он резко сел и осмотрелся. На соседней кровати обнаружился лежащий поверх одеяла и одетый в джинсы и футболку братец. Сэм тихо посапывал в подушку.

\- Эй, громила, - позвал его Дин, вставая с кровати. – Пора в школу. Поднимайся, - и, не дожидаясь ответа, занялся утренними процедурами.

Минут десять спустя старший Винчестер вернулся из ванной. Сэм как лежал, так и продолжил лежать, не обращая внимания на брата.

\- Сэмми, хватит дрыхнуть. Нам пора, - Дин подёргал его за ногу. Когда реакции не последовало, он нахмурился. – Сэмми? Эй, приятель, очнись, - присев на кровать брата, старший потряс того за плечо. – Сэм? Сэм! 

Тот никак не реагировал. Со стороны казалось, что он очень крепко спит. 

– Сэмми, чёрт подери! Ты меня пугаешь. Ну же, просыпайся! – Дин хорошенько тряхнул брата, лихорадочно пытаясь понять, что же происходит.

\- Дин… – чуть слышный выдох и попытка открыть глаза.

\- Эй, Сэм! – облегчённо улыбнулся старший. – Чувак, ты чего? 

\- Я… Дин? – удивлённо моргнул тот.

\- Да, это я. Ты в порядке? – вопрос был риторическим, ибо порядком тут и не пахло.

\- Да… кажется… Нет, - встряхнув лохматой головой, Сэм с помощью Дина сел на кровати.

\- Так да или нет? – уточнил старший.

\- Э… - Сэм попытался сосредоточиться на ощущениях. – Да... Уже да.

\- Воды?

\- Было бы неплохо, - согласно кивнул он.

Дин покопался в небольшом казённом холодильнике, достал бутылку с водой, протянул её брату и уселся на кровать рядом. Мелкий свинтил крышку и в три больших глотка осушил половину бутылки. Проведя рукой по лицу, Сэм прикрыл глаза и медленно вздохнул. Дин наблюдал за ним, дожидаясь, пока он соберётся с мыслями.

\- Дин, я хочу уехать отсюда, - внезапно сказал Сэм, подтягивая длинные ноги к груди и сжимаясь в комок.

\- Э… С чего вдруг? – старший Винчестер был немного сбит с толку поворотом беседы.

\- Я не могу дышать, - тихо ответил брат. – Мне здесь… тяжело.

\- Так, давай по порядку. Тебе сейчас снился один из твоих вещих снов?

\- Не знаю… Нет, наверное, - Сэм нахмурился. – Это скорее обычный кошмар. Просто осадок неприятный. Такое ощущение, что кто-то пробрался ко мне в душу и основательно там нагадил.

\- А кроме этого? Какие-нибудь пророческие видения?

Младший на миг прикрыл глаза, а затем покачал головой.

\- Просто тяжело дышать. Поехали к Бобби, а? – Сэм жалостливо взглянул на брата.

\- Ага… - Дин несколько секунд рассматривал его. – Больше ты ничего не хочешь добавить? Какие-нибудь кровавые подробности? 

Сэм отрывисто покачал головой. 

– Ну, ладно. Тогда выезжаем.

Дин ещё раз окинул брата недоверчивым взглядом, но поднялся и стал собирать сумки.

***

Мотор Импалы исправно гудел, колёса отматывали милю за милей. Дин периодически косил глазом на сидящего рядом брата. Сэм старательно копошился в ноутбуке, совершенно ничего вокруг не замечая. Вернее, делал вид, что копошится. Невооружённым же глазом было видно, что мыслями он блуждает где-то далеко, иногда вспоминая, что положено не просто пялиться в монитор, а ещё что-нибудь нажимать. Дин его не трогал, но из поля зрения не выпускал.

Часа через два пути Сэм стал клевать носом. Дин автоматически сбросил скорость, чтобы машину не подбрасывало на колдобинах. В полной тишине прошло ещё минут пятнадцать. Когда старший Винчестер уже вознамерился о чём-нибудь глубоко задуматься, раздался странный звук. Охотник мигом сосредоточился, прислушиваясь к моторному отсеку автомобиля. Однако когда встревоживший его звук повторился, Дин мигом позабыл об Импале. 

\- Сэмми? – позвал он брата. Тот в ответ снова тихо простонал. – Эй, приятель! Ты чего?

\- Голова, - глухо отозвался Сэм. – Не… Не могу… Чёрт, Дин… - он качнул головой, открыл глаза и попытался сфокусировать взгляд. Когда попытка не увенчалась успехом, Сэм с очередным стоном зашторил веки.

\- Что?

\- Болит, - выдохнул младший. – Чёрт, ох… 

\- Сэмми? Чем я могу помочь? – Дин не знал, куда смотреть – на дорогу или на брата. Все его инстинкты вопили, что нужно что-то предпринять, только, как забрать боль из головы Сэма, он не знал.

\- Останови, - ответил тот, и старший Винчестер моментально свернул к обочине. 

Выскочив из машины, он в мгновение ока подлетел к пассажирской двери, рывком открыл её и присел на корточки, вглядываясь в лицо брата.

\- Дыши, - проговорил он, нервно кусая губы. Больше ничего путного в голову не шло.

Сэм прерывисто дышал, изо всех сил стараясь не закричать. В предыдущие его приступы ясновидения боль была острой, пульсирующей, отдающей в нервные окончания с каждым ударом сердца. Если сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь конкретном, то такую боль можно было терпеть, хоть приятного мало. Но в этот раз всё было иначе – начиная с того, что боль была гораздо сильнее, и заканчивая непонятным набором картинок вместо полноценного видения.

\- Дин, - Сэм схватил брата за рукав. – Это оно…

Он пытался строить связные фразы, но получалось с трудом. Сэм едва успевал улавливать те образы, что посылало ему подсознание.

\- Чёрт бы побрал этот твой дар, - сквозь зубы прошипел Дин, и младший был с ним полностью согласен. – Что ты видишь?

Сэм глубоко вдохнул и негромко проговорил:

\- Образы… Ничего конкретного. Город, на улице люди. Это тот самый город, Дин… Мужчина… Высокий, тёмные волосы, в костюме… Молодой, как я. Идёт, в руке кейс… Машина… Слышу визг тормозов… Не вижу номер. Это минивэн, тёмно-синий. Кажется, водитель пьян. Его заносит прямо на мужчину… Чёрт! – после сдавленного шёпота этот возглас едва не оглушил Дина. Сэм резко выпрямился и широко раскрыл глаза, словно от испуга. Судорожно выдохнув, он стал оседать, заваливаясь вперёд. Глаза его закатились, и младший потерял сознание.

\- Сэм! – Дин испуганно вскочил, едва успев подхватить брата и помешав ему выпасть из машины.

***

Бобби Сингер сегодня встал рано – часов в семь утра. Провел ревизию холодильника, убедился в наличии стратегического запаса пива из расчета на троих охотников дня на четыре минимум. Среди стеклотары затесалась кое-какая еда. В общем и целом, жить можно. Большего бывалым бойцам с нечистью и не надо. Так что мозговой штурм должен завершиться успехом. 

Старый охотник прошёл в библиотеку, достал с полки первую попавшуюся книгу, пролистал и поставил на место. Сейчас было бессмысленно строить какие-либо предположения относительно происходящего с младшим из сыновей Джона Винчестера. Они в принципе парни скрытные – оба. Дин всегда держался самостоятельно, особо не надеялся на отца. Сэм с пелёнок хвостом ходил за старшим братом, никогда ему не переча. Так что вытянуть что-либо из них равносильно подвигу. Тем не менее, Дин сам позвонил и сказал, что с мелким происходит какая-то ерунда, это связано вроде бы с ясновидением, и им нужна помощь. Подробностей Бобби так и не услышал, а потому сильно беспокоился о мальчишках. В конце концов, не каждый день Дин Винчестер желает поделиться сокровенным. Именно поэтому у Бобби было нехорошее предчувствие. 

Время тянулось медленно, словно специально хотело вымотать нервы старому охотнику. Но Сингер умел ждать. Он потратил время с толком, посидев над старинным кельтским манускриптом, царапая карандашом в блокноте приблизительный перевод. Решив устроить перерыв, он прошёл на кухню, скептически посмотрел на холодильник и, решительно отбросив мысль о пиве, принялся варить кофе. Прихватив кружку, он вернулся в библиотеку и снова погрузился в чтение.

Следующее возвращение к реальности произошло часов в шесть вечера. Бобби хмуро посмотрел на хронометр и отправился за очередной кружкой кофе. Винчестеры уже должны были приехать, однако в доме до сих пор было пусто и тихо. Отыскав телефон, он уже собрался связаться с Дином и надавать ему словесных оплеух за непунктуальность, но Винчестер позвонил сам. 

\- Дин? – Бобби постарался скрыть волнение в голосе. – Вы где? Уже почти семь.

\- Мы в Су-Фолс Дженерал, - хрипло ответил тот.

\- Что вы делаете в больнице? – удивлённо спросил Сингер.

Дин молчал так долго, что старый охотник уже решил, было, что их разъединили. 

\- Дин?

\- Бобби, Сэм… Он в коме, - тихо ответил старший Винчестер.

\- Сейчас буду.

Через две минуты от дома Бобби Сингера в направлении города выехал старый потрёпанный «Мустанг».


	4. Глава 3.

Врач, которого первым делом отыскал Бобби, долго разглагольствовал о каком-то там внутричерепном давлении, сужении сосудов и предынсультном состоянии. Откровенно говоря, Сингер плохо его понял. Единственное, что он вынес из разговора: Сэм в коме, и когда оттуда выйдет – одному Богу известно. Когда пациент хочет жить – медицина бессильна. Доктор так и сказал. Хмуро взглянув на него, Бобби молча развернулся и отправился на поиски палаты.

В палате царил полумрак. Выражение лица младшего Винчестера, лежащего на койке, было таким мирным и спокойным, словно он просто спал. Наглухо закрытые, несмотря на осенний вечер, шторы не пропускали ни капли лунного света с улицы. Прикрыв за собой дверь, Бобби подошёл к освещённой одним ночником кровати и всмотрелся в лицо больного.

\- Спасибо, что приехал.

Бобби вздрогнул и резко развернулся. В самом тёмном углу комнаты в кресле сидел Дин. Он отрешённо взирал на лежащего брата.

\- Нет проблем, - отозвался Сингер. Он нашел взглядом другое кресло и плюхнулся в него. – Расскажешь, как это произошло?

\- Знаешь, - после небольшой паузы произнёс Дин. – Этого стоило ожидать. 

\- В каком смысле? – нахмурился Бобби.

\- Уже с неделю он с трудом просыпался, - кивнув в сторону брата, негромко ответил Дин. – Я уже на ногах был, а он через силу отрывал голову от подушки. И это Сэм – человек-зарядка, человек-позже-восьми-в-кровати-не-лежу-принципиально. Я думал, что он просто устал. Ну, знаешь, бывает иногда такое – накатывает так, что хочется забиться в нору и отсыпаться как минимум месяц. Пару дней назад он кричал во сне. Я тогда его попытался разбудить, но не вышло. Он только успокоился, перестал кричать, а утром еле сполз с кровати. Вчера он потерял сознание в сортире кафетерия. Тогда-то он и рассказал про видение, и мы решили поехать к тебе. Сегодня утром я еле его растолкал. Он не признался, что ему снилось. Сказал только, что хочет побыстрее уехать. А потом… - Дин вздохнул. – Потом он снова потерял сознание. Я гнал в Су-Фолс изо всех сил, но к тому моменту, как мы добрались до больницы, он уже впал в кому. Почему я не завёз его в ближайшую клинику? – Винчестер подался вперёд, уперев локти в колени и запустив пальцы в волосы. В тусклом свете его глаза подозрительно блестели. – Это моя вина.

\- Так, стоп, - для пущей информативности приказа Сингер вытянул руки вперёд. – Погоди винить себя. Ты же не знал, что за ерунда с ним творится. Он вообще когда-нибудь говорил о своих видениях?

\- Говорил, - кивнул Дин. 

\- Э… И ты молчал? – Бобби был малость ошарашен. – Когда с твоим братом творится такое…

\- Ты берёшь телефон и звонишь мне, - горько усмехнулся старший Винчестер. – Отец говорил то же самое. Но отец никогда не брал трубку, а тебя мы не хотели впутывать. Ты хоть и наш друг, но это дело семьи.

\- Если ты хотел меня обидеть, то тебе это удалось, - буркнул Бобби. – Дин, ты прости за откровенность, но от вашей семьи мало что осталось. Не надо геройствовать. Если нужна моя помощь – только скажи.

Парень перевёл взгляд на Сингера. Старого охотника передёрнуло от безмерного отчаяния, которое плескалось в его глазах.

\- Я не знаю, что делать, Бобби. Всё это произошло из-за его треклятого дара, я уверен. Как это можно исправить? 

\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, - помолчав, ответил Бобби. – Ты не раскисай, Дин. Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем.

***

\- Эй! Есть здесь кто-нибудь?! Эй!.. Чёрт, ничего не видно… Дин! Ди-и-ин!

***

Заставить Дина уйти и оставить брата одного в больнице – сродни подвигу. Так что Бобби Сингер мог смело считать себя героем. Он насильно выдрал старшего Винчестера из кресла, встряхнул так, что у того клацнули зубы, и добил аргументом, что страданиями тут в темноте Сэму не поможешь. В общем, еле догнал на выходе. И вот теперь, когда Дин уже был накормлен горячим ужином и напоен малым количеством алкоголя для снятия стресса, Бобби решительно не знал, с чего начать. Благо, насильно обогретый Винчестер начал клевать носом, несмотря на упорные попытки не спать. Стресс сделал своё чёрное дело, и он всё-таки уснул, полулёжа на тахте. А посему Бобби получил возможность всё спокойно обдумать.

Его персональная поговорка «Если это Винчестер, то всё не так просто» в очередной раз нашла своё подтверждение. Дин был не особо откровенен, но Сингер на него не давил. Понятное дело, для Винчестера семья важнее всего остального мира, поэтому он и не хотел раскрывать все карты перед посторонним, в общем-то, человеком. Бобби было немного обидно, что его считали хоть и другом, но всё же чужаком. Он столько времени провозился с этими мальчишками в детстве, когда Джон оставлял ему своих сопляков перед очередным опасным делом, что поневоле стал относиться к ним как к сыновьям. Поэтому услышать сухое «это дело семьи» было немного обидно. Но Сингер – на то он и бородатый мудрец – понял, почему Дин так ответил, и не стал возмущаться.

Богатая на редкие манускрипты библиотека не дала ровным счётом ничего. Где-то в четыре утра Бобби уснул над латинским текстом с описаниями проклятий эпохи средневековья. Ничего путного в этой книжке, равно как и в других пересмотренных, он не нашёл. Пока. Бобби не собирался сдаваться до тех самых пор, пока не станет ясно, что же творится с Сэмом и как ему можно помочь. Но усталость взяла своё, и старый охотник устроился на инкунабуле как на подушке. 

Когда Бобби вновь открыл глаза, настенные часы утверждали, что уже полдевятого. Дина на месте не обнаружилось. Потянувшись, Сингер попытался размять затёкшее в неудобной позе тело. Оно, то есть тело, болело, чего и следовало ожидать. Протопав на кухню, Бобби сварил кофе. С кружкой живительного напитка Сингер вышел на улицу.

Тихое осеннее утро порадовало ясным небом, тёплым лёгким ветерком и присутствием на стоянке Импалы. Дин чертыхался, копаясь в моторном отсеке, и старался поменьше шуметь. Прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, Бобби наблюдал за процессом, неспешно прихлёбывая кофе. 

\- Твою мать! – ругнулся Винчестер, вылезая из-под капота. – Ну что за ё-моё?!

\- Потерял что-то? – негромко поинтересовался Бобби.

Дин подпрыгнул от неожиданности и резко развернулся.

\- Я… Это… - он почесал затылок и отвёл глаза.

\- Сбежать хотел, - констатировал Сингер. – К Сэму в больницу. Подхватился ни свет, ни заря и тут же за руль. Ведь он там один, а ты тут с комфортом отдыхаешь. Так же нельзя, ты тоже должен мучиться.

Дин молча смотрел на друга.

\- Чего уставился? – раздражённо спросил тот. – Думаешь, я не ожидал от тебя такого трюка? 

\- Так это ты испортил мою машину? 

Лучшая защита – это нападение. Так рассудил Дин и угрожающе надвинулся на Сингера.

\- Убью, если она не заведётся! Зачем ты её трогал? Ты же мог запросто её покалечить!

\- Я тебя умоляю! – фыркнул Бобби. – Поучи меня ещё машины чинить, балбес! Достаточно достать один винтик, чтобы механизм перестал работать, надо только знать – какой. И я – знаю. Так что если тебе хочется сесть за руль, то придётся сначала серьёзно поговорить. Марш в дом, Винчестер. 

С этими словами Бобби вошёл в дом, оставив Дина пыхтеть от негодования. 

***

Тёмная пелена, словно тряпка на птичьей клетке, застилала Вселенную. Сэм потянулся к ней рукой и дотронулся до мягкой ткани. Тяжёлый шёлк обволакивал пальцы, успокаивая. Внезапно Сэму захотелось сдёрнуть это покрывало и завернуться в него, чтобы никто не беспокоил. Темнота сулила долгожданный отдых, обещала избавление от мучений и искупление всех грехов. Ей было всё равно, что он хотел – молчать или кричать, летать или упасть, вернуться в мир живых или навеки остаться здесь. Темнота просто ждала, когда он придёт к ней. 

Шёлк заструился, зашевелился, стекая с прутьев решётки на руку. Он обтекал пальцы, кисть, предплечье. Сэм почувствовал себя Нео, который коснулся зеркала. Его тянуло куда-то, в другой мир, в место, которое он никогда не видел. Но у Нео были Морфеус и Тринити, а он здесь совсем один. Сэму стало страшно.

\- Дин…

Хриплый зов утонул в тёмном шёлке. Сэм дёрнул рукой, пытаясь вырваться из плена, но ткань только зло зашипела и зашевелилась, подбираясь к нему со всех сторон. 

\- Нет… Нет. Нет! Не-е-ет!

Сэм дёргался, словно марионетка на верёвочках, в тщетной попытке освободиться, сбросить неожиданные оковы. Но шёлк внезапно оказался твёрже стали, мягкие волны ткани превратились в зубы капкана. С жутким лязгом пасть ловушки захлопнулась, за секунду до соприкосновения с телом снова превращаясь в ткань. Тяжёлый шёлк гигантским осьминогом обернулся вокруг жертвы, проник своими щупальцами в горло. 

Сэм закричал бы, если б смог. 

***

В библиотеке стояла задумчивая тишина.

\- Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, - почесав голову через кепку, проговорил Бобби. – У Сэма в детстве видений не было. Он стал видеть пророческие сны аккурат перед смертью подружки, но не придавал им значения. Потом начались головные боли и моменты прозрения уже в состоянии бодрствования. До недавнего времени с этим ещё можно было мириться, но неделю назад ему вдруг стало хуже. Так?

\- Так, - покаянно кивнул Винчестер.

\- Так… У меня один вопрос: какого лешего ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас? – внезапно вспылил старый охотник. – Вы двое совсем, что ли, потеряли чувство самосохранения? Как только ему стало хуже, надо было сразу тащить его за шкирку сюда! Мы, возможно, смогли бы предотвратить этот приступ.

\- Я знаю, - тихо вставил Дин, и Сингер моментально сдулся.

Ну вот и как на него прикажете кричать, если он и так выглядит несчастным? Добивать старшего Винчестера упрёками Бобби не собирался. Всё равно толку не будет, а видеть страдающего от чувства вины парня ему жуть как не хотелось.

\- Так, ладно, - потерев бороду, Бобби сел за стол. – Давай думать логически. Что такого было в этих видениях, чего он не выдержал?

\- Ну… Он видел… Да нет, не может быть, чтобы из-за этого, - оборвал сам себя Дин. – Ему и раньше из-за этих видений плохо было.

\- Дин, - угрожающе прорычал Сингер. – Говори.

Винчестер встал с тахты и прошёлся вдоль комнаты до книжного стеллажа. Упёршись руками в бока, он в раздумье опустил голову, размышляя. Дин думал о том, что бы сделал на его месте отец. Джон наверняка засел бы за старые издания, перерыл кучу книг, намёками расспросил знакомых охотников и нашёл бы способ помочь Сэму, никому не доверяя секрет. Но мелкий… Он бы доверился Бобби. Он бы рассказал.

\- Он видел свою смерть. 

\- Что? – уже и не ожидавший ответа Бобби удивлённо моргнул.

\- Сэм видел, как его сбивает машина, - Дин устало опустился в кресло рядом со столом. – Он говорил, что картинка была настолько реальной, что он чувствовал боль в сломанных костях. Он не распространялся особо, но я видел, насколько сильно это его напугало. Вот тогда мы и решили к тебе поехать. Вчера утром я его едва добудился, а в машине у него случился очередной приступ. Он опять видел аварию, даже кое-какие подробности смог описать. Но в этот раз машина сбивала какого-то парня, не его. Сэм всё видел со стороны. А в сам момент столкновения он потерял сознание. Остальное ты знаешь. Я привёз его в больницу и позвонил, когда хоть что-то стало ясно.

Сингер хмуро уставился на столешницу, переваривая информацию.

\- Так, - решительно произнёс он. – Сдаётся мне, что всё дело именно в этом видении. А точнее, в том, что конкретно он видел. Нужно найти человека из видения Сэма. Возможно, это поможет разобраться. О каком городе шла речь?

\- О городе вообще речь не шла, - потёр лоб Дин. – Только о штате. Виргиния.

\- Виргиния… Всего-то семь миллионов человек. Поиск существенно упростился, - Бобби откинулся на спинку кресла. – Нужно что-то ещё.

\- Сам знаю! – внезапно огрызнулся Винчестер. Его стала раздражать констатация очевидных фактов. Этим Сэму явно не поможешь. – Но откуда я тебе что-то ещё возьму? Всё, что я знаю, это то, что где-то в Виргинии тёмно-синий минивэн собьёт насмерть парня одного с Сэмом возраста! На что я могу ориентироваться? Что ещё могу придумать, чтобы облегчить поиск? Я ничего не знаю, Бобби! Мне вообще не было дела до каких-то там видений! У меня на руках брат корчился от боли! 

Сингер наблюдал за Винчестером, грустно улыбаясь. Наконец-то ему удалось расшевелить парня. Тот словно в ступоре находился с момента их встречи в больнице. Но вот прорвало. Дин разозлился, а, значит, будет действовать. Это сейчас как раз, то, что нужно.

***

Сэм тянулся к брату всеми силами, всей своей сущностью. Он понимал, что сейчас находится глубоко в себе, но никак не мог нащупать дорогу наверх. Сначала ему казалось, что брат где-то рядом, но теперь ощущалась только звенящая пустота. Сэм в панике пытался докричаться, но слова тонули в вязкой темноте заполнившего всю Вселенную тяжёлого шёлка. 

\- Дин! – хрипло звал он. – Пожалуйста…

Ещё ни разу в жизни ему не было так страшно.


	5. Глава 4.

Мозговой штурм корчился в предсмертных судорогах. Бобби отчётливо понял это только через три часа после его начала. Дин не мог сосредоточиться и выдать хоть какую-то полезную информацию. Поначалу он честно пытался думать, но последние полтора часа парень только беспокойно расхаживал из угла в угол, изредка издавая звуки, похожие на стоны страдающего мигренью человека. Книга в его руках оставалась открытой на той же странице, что и час назад.

\- Дин, - позвал Сингер.

\- Бобби, мне нужно к Сэму, - внезапно проговорил тот. 

\- Посиделками возле его постели ты ему не поможешь, - вздохнул тот. И в кого Дин такой упёртый? Глупый вопрос. Кровь Джона, будь она неладна.

\- Я должен быть там, - твёрдо сказал Дин. – Я… - он запнулся, опустил глаза и потёр лоб. – Я ему нужен, Бобби.

Ещё миг размышлений, и парень повторил увереннее: 

\- Я должен быть там. Я ему нужен. 

\- Слушай… - начал было Сингер, но запнулся под тяжёлым взглядом Винчестера. – Хорошо, - вздохнул он. – Раз ты всё равно думать не можешь, поехали к Сэму. Вдруг тебя осенит.

Дин порывисто швырнул книгу на стол, схватил свою куртку и решительно зашагал к двери. Бобби нагнал его у машины и вручил часть карбюратора, которую снял ночью, когда парень отрубился на тахте. Поджав губы, Дин молча открыл капот и принялся устанавливать недостающий элемент на отведённое для него место. Бобби забрался на пассажирское сидение Импалы и терпеливо ожидал окончания ремонтных работ. Винчестер управился быстро. Посмотрел на Сингера нечитаемым взглядом, устроился за рулём, молча завёл машину, и они тронулись в путь. 

***

\- Сэмми, Сэмми, Сэмми…

Скрипучий голос эхом отражался от невидимых в темноте стен. Сэм попытался осмотреться, но ничего нового не увидел. То есть, он совсем ничего не увидел.

\- Я – Сэм! – крикнул он, отчаянно сопротивляясь подступающей панике.

Винчестер убеждал себя, что стоит немного продержаться, и Дин окажется рядом. И одного его присутствия будет достаточно, чтобы обрести уверенность. Разогнать темноту. Выбраться.

\- Сэмми…

Голос насмехался, тянул из него силы, заставлял мертветь от страха. Но что-то неуловимо знакомое скользило в интонациях, в тембре, в назойливом смехе. Словно он уже где-то слышал этот голос раньше. Это ощущение заставляло Сэма нервничать. Обладатель голоса, видимо, почувствовал его напряжение и злорадно рассмеялся. От этого звука у Винчестера по телу пробежала дрожь. 

Сэм стиснул кулаки. Не время паниковать.

Он дождётся Дина.

Брат уже в пути.

***

В больнице ничего не изменилось. Сэм всё так же лежал без сознания, медсёстры сочувственно взирали на хмурого посетителя, кардиомонитор по-прежнему нервировал назойливым однообразным писком. Но этот мерзкий писк был единственным ощутимым подтверждением того, что Сэм жив. В палате Дин решительно подошёл к кровати и замер, вглядываясь в лицо младшего.

\- Ты звал? – еле слышно прошептал он. Сэм никак не отреагировал. – Я здесь, Сэмми.

Подтянув кресло к кровати, Дин опустился на него и немного расслабился. Протянув руку, он несильно сжал запястье брата. Сэм даже не пошевелился, но гнетущее чувство, поселившееся в душе старшего практически с самого утра, немного отступило. Дину казалось, что Сэм его зовёт, просит помочь. Он практически ощущал его страх. И это сбивало с толку. Дин растерянно смотрел на линию сердцебиения, втайне надеясь, что Сэм хоть азбукой Морзе, хоть через мониторчик с пульсирующей нитью пошлёт весточку из тех далей, в которые провалился. 

\- Как вы тут? – спросил вошедший в палату Бобби.

\- Всё так же, - вздохнул Дин. – Что сказал врач?

\- Что он может сказать? – пожал плечами Сингер, устраиваясь на втором кресле. – Всё без изменений. Состояние стабильное, и на том спасибо. И вообще, нормальному молодому человеку иногда положено высыпаться, а то на бедном мальчике лица нет – мешки под глазами величиной с Арканзас. Не смотри на меня так, это врач сказал. Странное у него чувство юмора. Плеснуть бы святой водички ему в кофе профилактики ради…

\- Больше ничего? – перебил его рассуждения Дин.

\- Нет. Извини.

Винчестер стиснул кулаки и снова посмотрел на брата. 

\- Я здесь, Сэмми. Я держу тебя за руку. Просто не сдавайся. Мы преодолеем всё, слышишь? Всё…

Сингер прикинулся ветошью, стараясь не шуметь и не мешать Дину. Он понимал, что все эти попытки достучаться до Сэма обречены на провал, но он не камикадзе, и говорить об этом не собирался. В конце концов, врачи утверждают, что люди и в коме слышат, когда с ними разговаривают. Вдруг поможет?

***

Гнетущая темнота постепенно отступала. Сэм ощутил это всей кожей даже раньше, чем глаза уловили разницу между угольно-чёрным и просто чёрным пространством вокруг. Покрывало, застилавшее его клетку, со злым шипением начало истончаться, извиваясь под напором тусклого, но невероятно долгожданного света. Мягкий, тёплый солнечный лучик робко просочился в один из разрывов в ткани и коснулся руки Сэма, согревая, принося покой и уверенность. 

Сквозь дымчатое покрывало Винчестер рассмотрел чьи-то контуры. Человек за пеленой медленно двигался, поворачивал голову, что-то говорил. Его успокаивающий голос бальзамом лёг на израненные в драке с тёмным шёлком руки, окутал Сэма теплом и заботой, и охотник всем своим существом потянулся к этому теплу, зовя, умоляя забрать с собой туда, где не будет так страшно.

\- Дин! – крикнул он, и пелена пала. Нестерпимо яркий свет полоснул по коже, оставляя глубокие ожоги.

***

Сэм мелко дрожал, словно его знобило. Если бы Дин не держал его за руку, то и не заметил бы дрожи. Внешне парень был совершенно спокоен и расслаблен, настолько может быть расслаблен только человек в коме. Но под пальцами Дина гулко и неровно бился пульс, каждым ударом словно умоляя – помоги! 

А на кардиомониторе всё так же спокойно змеились зеленые линии, уверяя, что сердце Сэма бьется в прежнем ритме. Дин решил, что ему всё это мерещится. Он устал. Да. Это всё просто от сильного беспокойства, он выдаёт желаемое за действительное. Ему просто хотелось верить, что Сэм его слышит и сейчас очнётся, и глухо скажет: «чувак, ты держишь меня за ручку? Мило». Бессильный перед его комой, Дин не знал, что делать. Инстинкты кричали: «защити!», но как именно – не говорили. Поэтому он просто сидел рядом с братом, давая понять, что не бросит его и всегда протянет руку. И ещё он думал.

Дин анализировал всё, что видел и слышал за последнюю неделю. Странно, но в присутствии Сэма это давалось гораздо легче, словно тот вставлял в его размышления свои комментарии, помогая вспоминать, подталкивая неповоротливые мысли. 

По всему выходило, что всё произошло из-за видений. Они, конечно, и раньше случались, но такого никто не ожидал. Хотя… Если бы они удосужились подумать над этим вопросом всерьёз, то наверняка бы догадались, что всё станет только хуже: сперва ведь были только сны, а потом начались видения и наяву. И почему они не догадались позвонить Бобби раньше? Пусть в этих его книгах они ничего так и не нашли, но наверняка бы придумали что-нибудь ещё. Как говорится: одна голова – хорошо, две – мутант, а три – хана запасам пива. Смешно? Ну же, Сэмми, улыбнись…

Так, хорошо. Видения. Что там спрашивал Бобби? Что в этот раз было не так? Сэм видел свою смерть. Этот вариант мы пока отложим в сторону, потому как на третьем этаже больницы его вряд ли достанет минивэн. Кстати, о птичках… Что там было в последнем видении? Парня одного с Сэмом возраста сбивает автомобиль. Так что одно из двух: либо жертва из числа одарённых детей, либо водитель. В любом случае это значительно сужает круг поиска. Главное, чтобы искомый человек подходил по параметру «потерял мать в детстве при пожаре».

\- Нужно позвонить Эшу, - негромко сказал Дин.

Бобби, не ожидавший, что Винчестер заговорит, вздрогнул. 

\- Зачем?

\- Мы с Сэмом выяснили, что большинство одарённых 1983-го года разлива в детстве потеряли мать также, как и мы – при пожаре. Все видения Сэма связаны с такими детьми или теми, к кому являлся Желтоглазый демон. И вполне вероятно, что в Виргинии тоже всё дело именно в этом. Чтобы дело хоть на чуточку прояснилось, надо найти человека из видения Сэма или водителя, который его сбил. Всё, что у нас есть – это синий минивэн. Таких машин в каждом городе навалом, начинать с этого – всё равно что искать в море ракушку с отбитым четвертым зубчиком по третьему завитку. Поэтому стоит отталкиваться от того, что в деле замешаны одарённые дети. А вычислить их может только Эш.

\- Ты удивительно логичен, - буркнул Бобби, немного помолчав. – Раньше придумать не мог?

Дин слегка повернулся и искоса сверкнул глазами. Сингер тут же капитулировал, вжавшись в кресло. 

\- Эш так Эш, - миролюбиво сказал он. – Ты позвонишь?

Дин вздохнул и достал мобильник, отыскивая в памяти номер телефона бара «Дом у дороги».

***

\- Ну… Хотя бы не тёмная клетка. 

Сэм с интересом озирался, рассматривая пустынный пейзаж. Вокруг на многие мили тянулась потрескавшаяся на солнце бурая земля. Самого солнца, кстати говоря, Сэм не видел, но всей кожей ощущал его губительное воздействие – кожу обжигало, словно он стоял возле открытого огня. Постепенно жар становился всё сильнее, и Винчестер стянул с себя куртку и рубашку, оставшись в футболке. Решив, что нужно хоть куда-то двигаться, охотник обмотал рубашкой голову и решительно зашагал, сам не зная куда.

***

Эш. Просто Эш. Гений с причёской рок-звезды и привычками вдохновенного раздолбая. Дин теперь сам удивлялся своему скептическому на первых порах отношению к этому человеку. В своё оправдание он мог сказать, что все рок-звёзды в его понимании – люди не от мира сего и просто помешанные на музыке. Эш тоже был помешанным, только на базах данных. Он по неясным принципам сводил вместе кучу фактов, строил замысловатые схемы, диаграммы, гистограммы и прочие «граммы», стараясь наглядно донести до Дина, с трудом закончившего школу, свою мысль. И, как ни странно, Дин его понимал.

Элен, не задавая лишних вопросов, позвала гения к телефону. Дин сильно подозревал, что тому придётся выдержать некислый допрос по окончанию их разговора. После пятиминутной беседы Эш заверил его, что «перелопатит весь грёбаный штат Виргиния и примыкающие к нему территории», но отыщет того, кто нужен. Бросив парня разбираться с властной миссис Харвелл и всем грёбаным штатом Виргиния в придачу, Дин отключил телефон и незряче уставился на стену. В его голове, не переставая, билась одна мысль: ехать, нужно срочно ехать. Вот только куда? Понятное дело, в Виргинию. Но до тех пор, пока Эш не скажет конкретно – куда, делать вообще нечего. Только ждать.

Под мерный писк кардиомонитора Дин задремал. Его сон был беспокойным, картинки мелькали так быстро, что сосредоточиться на чём-то одном было невозможно. Внезапно в мешанине образов Винчестер увидел себя. Дин из сна смотрел на себя в разбитое зеркало, по его руке стекала тонкая струйка крови. Глаза его двойника были пустыми, лишенными сознания. У ног лже-Дина уже собралась небольшая красная лужица, в которой плавал снежно-белый листок бумаги. Он словно отталкивал кровь, не пропитывался ею. Дин подошёл к осколкам-зеркалам и взглянул в них из-за плеча двойника. В искажённых зеркалами глубинах клубилась непроглядная тьма. Дин заворожено смотрел в темноту, чувствуя чьё-то в ней присутствие.

\- Сэм? – хрипло позвал он. 

\- Помоги…

Даже не слова, а тихий шелест ветра. Дин всей душой чувствовал отчаяние, звенящее в этой просьбе. Он протянул руку к зеркалу, пытаясь добраться до брата, но что-то его не пускало. Охотник не сразу понял, что его двойник развернулся к нему и всё с тем же отсутствующим выражением лица держал его за плечи, мешая дотянуться до гладкой поверхности зеркала.

\- Сэм! – зачарованно глядя на самого себя, крикнул Дин. – Сэмми!

\- Помоги…

Резко дёрнувшись, Винчестер вырвался из рук двойника и, поскользнувшись на чём-то, рухнул на пол, едва не угодив лицом в кровавую лужу. Белоснежная записка маячила совсем рядом. Протянув руку, Дин взял её и развернул. Изображение на бумаге было живым и переменчивым. Дин увидел, как Сэм просыпается среди ночи и устало трёт виски, затем подходит к столу и что-то пишет на маленьком листке. Он кладёт этот листок во внутренний карман куртки Дина и возвращается в постель.

\- Дин… Эй, Дин… Дин!.. Винчестер, мать твою, проснись!

Охотник подпрыгнул на месте, резко открывая глаза. Комната, в которой он находился, сперва показалась ему незнакомой. Однако вид встревоженного лица Сингера направил мысли в нужное русло.

\- Чего? – недоумённо хлопая ресницами, спросил Дин.

\- Телефон! – рявкнул в ответ Бобби. – Я тебя минут пять разбудить пытаюсь. За это время твоя агрегатина уже успела перебудить своим звоном всех коматозников в радиусе километра.

Дин ещё раз моргнул и перевёл взгляд на брата. Тот по-прежнему был без сознания. Бобби проследил за взглядом парня.

\- Прости, - стушевался старый охотник.

Тряхнув головой, Дин сел прямо и полез во внутренний карман куртки за телефоном. Вытащив его на свет Божий, парень с удивлением обнаружил в своей руке помимо мобильника белый листок. Ошарашено уставившись на находку, Дин автоматически нажал на приём, когда аппаратик зазвонил снова.

\- Да?

\- Дин, это Эш. Ты чего не отвечаешь? – собеседник был слегка раздражён.

\- Прости, приятель. Я отключился. Слишком устал.

\- Ясно. Слушай сюда. В Виргинии есть два человека, подходящие по твоим параметрам. Один – Найджел Джинджерс, живёт и процветает с женой и очаровательными близняшками трёх месяцев от роду в Богом забытом городке Клэйвилле, недалеко от шестьсот четвёртого шоссе. Второй – Стивен Мэллоун. Не женат, учится в колледже в Норфолке, где родился и вырос. Ничего примечательного, среднестатистический нарушитель правопорядка, обожающий разгуливать по кампусу ночью, причём в совершенно невменяемом состоянии. У Найджела старый пикап цвета спелой вишни, Стивен машиной не обзаводился. Это всё, что я смог накопать по тем параметрам, что ты мне дал.

\- И никакой связи с синими минивэнами? – расстроено спросил Дин.

\- Ни с синими, ни с фиолетовыми, ни с серебристым металликом. Их обоих может запросто сбить на улице любая машина. Так что тут я тебе не помощник, извини.

Дин устало вздохнул.

\- И на том спасибо, Эш. С меня пиво.

\- Да забудь. Вы, это… Главное – приезжайте. Оба.

\- Постараемся побыстрее, - усмехнулся Винчестер.

Попрощавшись, Дин отключил телефон и откинулся на спинку кресла. В висках глухо пульсировала боль, мешая толком сосредоточиться. Парень сжал кулаки, глядя на безмолвного брата. Сейчас, когда круг поиска человека из видений Сэма ограничился двумя городами, Дин отчего-то испугался. Он не хотел оставлять брата одного. Ему казалось, что если он будет здесь, с Сэмом ничего страшного не случится. Но проблема сама собой не рассосётся, это ясно, как день. Перед мысленным взором Винчестера встала картинка из его сна: чёрное зеркало и контрастно-белый листок бумаги. И тихое эхо: «Помоги…». 

Встрепенувшись, Дин опомнился и вновь взглянул на найденную записку. Развернув её, парень на мгновение перестал дышать. Похоже, Сэм помогал своему непутёвому братцу даже из комы. 

\- Бобби, я знаю, куда нужно ехать, - взглянув на друга, сказал старший Винчестер.

\- Да? – удивлённо поднял брови Сингер. – И куда?

\- Норфолк. Сэм сказал – в Норфолк.


	6. Глава 5.

От Су-Фолс до Норфолка расстояние в полторы тысячи миль. Если придерживаться средней скорости в шестьдесят миль в час и вообще не останавливаться, то до цели можно добраться через сутки. Но Дину Винчестеру это показалось чертовски долго, поэтому он выжимал из машины всё, на что та была способна. Он не планировал тормозить, хоть умом и понимал, что совсем без сна на дороге находиться опасно. Однако верная Импала предусмотрительно напоминала хозяину о перерывах, периодически подавая сигналы о низком уровне топлива. Все задержки в дороге нервировали Дина похлеще навязчивых подружек, стремящихся познакомить его с родителями.

Через пять часов пути на горизонте нарисовался Давенпорт. Шея и спина затекли, машина жалобно пыхтела, и Дин немного сбавил обороты. Ему не улыбалось прибыть в пункт назначения в совершенно небоеспособном состоянии. Охотник понятия не имел, к чему готовиться, поэтому морально уже настроился поболтать хоть с Желтоглазым, хоть с самим Дьяволом. И если кто-то из них таки ошивался в районе Норфолка, то Винчестер хотел бы быть готовым к этой встрече.

На заправке Дин в очередной раз полез за мобильником. Первые минут сорок дороги он вообще не выпускал его из рук, ожидая звонка от Бобби. Когда он уходил из палаты, в мерном писке кардиомонитора ему слышался немой укор. Дину казалось, что он предаёт брата, оставляет без прикрытия и моральной поддержки. Логика упрямо твердила, что одного присутствия брата рядом Сэму явно недостаточно. Нужно было делать что-то ещё, хоть что-нибудь. Но сердцем Дин чувствовал, что, возможно, видит малыша в последний раз. Никаких особых поводов так думать у него не было, однако упрямые мысли лезли в голову, и отбиться от них оказалось чертовски сложно.

\- Он в порядке, - вместо приветствия сообщил Бобби. – Ты где?

\- Давенпорт, - Дин размял затёкшую шею. – Заправляюсь.

\- Хорошую скорость набрал, - одобрительно буркнул старый охотник.

\- Стараюсь. Сэм, он…

\- Всё ещё без сознания. Врач тут постоянно маячит, проверяет показания чёртовых пищалок, но никаких изменений нет.

\- Ясно. Я позвоню через пару часов. Если что…

\- У меня есть твой номер, балбес. Изнывать в неизвестности не оставлю.

\- Спасибо, Бобби, - искренне поблагодарил Дин.

***

\- Сэмми…

Тоненький голос по-комариному звенел в знойном воздухе. 

Сэм шёл уже черти знают сколько. Пейзаж оставался уныло-пустынным, и горизонт разнообразия не предвещал. Молочно-белое нечто обозначало верх этого мира, коричнево-надтреснутое – низ. Краски временами блекли, а иногда становились чересчур насыщенными. Сэм хмурился и начал подозревать у себя наличие теплового удара. С самого момента погружения в темноту он не пил, не ел, не спал. Оставалось загадкой, почему он до сих пор переставляет ноги, а не свалился под ближайшим кустом. 

\- Сэмми…

\- Я – Сэм, - устало выдохнул тот. 

\- Сэмми, - голос становился всё громче и назойливее.

\- Чего тебе? - Сэм прищурился, вглядываясь в горизонт.

\- Поговорить хочу, - внезапно сменил пластинку призрачный преследователь.

\- Чего? – охотник от неожиданности остановился. – Мне не послышалось?

\- Не послышалось, - противно хихикнули где-то позади.

Винчестер моментально развернулся, но за спиной предсказуемо никого не оказалось.

\- Покажись! – крикнул он.

\- Ещё чего, - хмыкнул голос. – Я пока не уверен, станешь ли ты меня слушать вообще. Так что давай сохраним инкогнито. Как идейка?

\- А с чего ты взял, что я буду слушать тебя теперь? И вообще буду слушать? – резонно вопросил Сэм.

\- Ну… У тебя нет выбора? – то ли спросил, то ли констатировал факт собеседник.

\- Выбор есть всегда, - пробубнил Винчестер и, вздохнув, продолжил свой путь. – Я не верю в судьбу.

\- А зря, - голос не отставал. – Она у тебя есть.

\- Подохнуть здесь от жары? – хмыкнул Сэм. – Уж уволь, этот вариант не по мне. Пустыня когда-нибудь закончится. Всё имеет свойство заканчиваться. Рано или поздно.

\- Мудрые слова, юный Скайуокер, - отозвался собеседник. – И ты надеешься, что твоё «рано или поздно» скоро наступит?

\- А что, нет? Я тут уже довольно давно, так что дело движется к финалу: либо я дойду до цивилизации, либо всё же подохну от жары. А раз уж мы выяснили, что это для меня не вариант, то пустыня просто обязана скоро закончиться.

\- Занятная логика, - усмехнулся голос.

\- Я перегрелся, отстань, - вяло отмахнулся Сэм.

\- Бедняжка, - сочувственно пробормотал голос. – Хочешь отсюда выбраться?

Охотник удивлённо приподнял брови.

\- А есть возможность?

\- Теоретически, возможность есть всегда. Нужно её только отыскать.

\- Хватит разглагольствовать, - Сэм резко остановился и завертелся в поисках болтуна. – Как я могу отсюда выбраться?

\- Я тебе помогу, - елейным тоном проговорил собеседник. – Тебе нужно будет только пойти мне на уступки и сделать кое-что, когда придёт время.

\- Сделку предлагаешь? – удивился Сэм. 

\- Сделку, - не стал отнекиваться призрачный голос. – Условия несложные, а для тебя – выгода налицо.

\- И что взамен? Ты поможешь мне выбраться, а я тебе – душу?

\- Боже, упаси! Сдалась мне твоя душа! Всё, что мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал одно коротенькое «да», и всех делов.

\- Зачем? – Сэм вообще перестал что-либо понимать.

\- Ну не жениться же я тебя прошу, не бойся, - усмехнулся голос. – Просто одно короткое «да», и ты сию же секунду вернёшься обратно в своё тело, которое сейчас лежит в больнице под капельницами. Сможешь распахнуть свои щенячьи глазки и хриплым голосом попросить воды. 

\- Не верю я, что всё так просто, - покачал головой охотник.

\- Отчего же? Мне ты можешь доверять. Мы же, как-никак, одна кровь, - доверительно шепнули слева.

\- Что? – дёрнулся Сэм. – Эй! Что ты сказал?!

Но ответа не последовало.

***

Бобби, с трудом переставляя ноги от усталости, вернулся в палату после вынужденной прогулки в поисках кофе. Доктор Перлман – мужчина средних лет с нездоровым чувством юмора и манерой при разговоре высокомерно задирать подбородок – проверял зрачки Сэма, при этом бормоча что-то себе под нос.

\- Док, - кивком поздоровался Сингер. – Что скажете?

\- Что сказать? – пожал плечами эскулап, не отрываясь от своего занятия. – Всё по-прежнему. Отёк мозга немного спал, но радоваться рано, - он распрямился и оглянулся на охотника. – Скажу одно: парень крепкий, и если он сможет собраться и поступить как надо, то скоро очнётся.

\- Что вы имеете в виду? – нахмурился Бобби. – Что он должен сделать?

\- Побороться за жизнь, что же ещё? – усмехнулся Перлман. – Поверьте, в этой ситуации от него всё зависит гораздо больше, чем от нас с вами.

\- А, ну да… - Сингер задумчиво поскрёб подбородок. 

\- Ладно, вы тут развлекайтесь, а я продолжу обход.

Перлман взял со столика свою папку и вышел из палаты. Бобби уселся на стул возле кровати и принялся пить кофе мелкими глотками. Когда на дне бумажного стаканчика остался лишь горький осадок, охотник глубоко вздохнул и внимательно посмотрел на Сэма. Младший из рода Винчестеров, казалось, таял на глазах. Он лежал настолько неподвижно, что его можно было запросто счесть мёртвым. Сэм дышал поверхностно, очень тихо и почти незаметно. Черты лица Винчестера заострились, и в свете тусклого ночника оно казалось мёртвенно-бледным. Холодные на ощупь руки безвольно лежали вдоль тела.

\- Что же ты, парень?.. – хрипло проговорил Сингер. – Совсем не борешься? Понимаю, положение у тебя не ахти, но… Сколько уже можно? Сначала твой отец, теперь ты на грани. Дин не выдержит, если ты уйдёшь. Ты ещё слишком молод, Сэм. Тебе ещё жить да жить. Да, судьба у нас не завидная. Но мы ведь приносим людям добро. Из всех моих знакомых охотников, ты самый человечный, Сэм. Чёрт… Ты не заслуживаешь такой судьбы.

Несколько секунд Бобби напряжённо всматривался в лицо парня, надеясь заметить хоть какие-то перемены. Но Сэм по-прежнему лежал недвижно. 

***

Сутки за рулём – это чертовски долгое время.

Сутки за рулём и без привычного попутчика на соседнем сидении – практически вечность.

Дин от жизни никогда не требовал многого. Зачастую ему хватало относительно чистой постели, сытного ужина и горячего душа. Иногда, конечно, он себя баловал свиданиями на одну ночь, но это было лишь приятным разнообразием и никогда не выходило на первый план. Так что Винчестера можно было назвать в некоторой степени аскетом. 

Он редко это признавал, но больше душа и возможности нормально поспать охотник нуждался в напарнике. Он нуждался в семье. С тех пор, как Сэм уехал из Стенфорда, прошло чуть больше года, но за это время Дин так привык видеть брата рядом, что его отсутствие ощущалось физически. И дело даже не в том, что не с кем было поспорить по любому поводу. Им с Сэмом часто даже не нужны были слова – они знали друг друга, как свои пять пальцев. Иногда это раздражало, особенно, если мелкий принимался читать нотации. Но большую часть времени Дин считал, что ему повезло: не каждый охотник может похвастаться напарником, понимающим его с полуслова. С Сэмом ему не надо было притворяться, а это дорогого стоило. Поэтому ради брата он готов был сделать всё, что угодно.

Через восемь с лишним часов после Давенпорта Дин добрался до границы Огайо и Западной Виргинии. Но, как бы ни рвался вперёд Дин, Детка перегрелась и многозначительно заглохла в полумиле от городка Пойнт Плезант. Под покровом ночи добравшись до селения, охотник снял номер в ближайшем мотеле и, даже не поужинав, рухнул в кровать. Четырнадцать часов за рулём в гробовой тишине измотали его окончательно.

***

Сэм изнывал от жары. Пот стекал по шее и спине, покрывал лицо тонкой маской, мешая нормальной работе мимики. Впрочем, корчить рожицы Сэму и не хотелось, поэтому он не обращал внимания на неудобство. В очередной раз захотелось сесть и больше не двигаться, но Винчестер подавил в себе это желание и продолжил упрямо шагать.

Солнце пряталось где-то высоко в бледном небе, а песок из-под ног пылью оседал на одежде. Однообразный пейзаж уже даже не раздражал. Постепенно Сэм впал в какой-то транс, отупев от монотонности окружающего мира. Он пару раз задумывался над перспективой дать согласие тому призрачному голосу, сулившему избавление от ненавистной жары, но остатки здравого смысла твердили, что этого делать не стоит.

Постепенно жара стала спадать. Это было настолько неожиданно, что Сэм остановился. Когда пейзаж успел измениться, он и не заметил. На смену иссушающей пустыне пришла тихая ночная дорога. Долгожданная прохлада остудила изнемогающую от жара кожу, и охотник жадно вдохнул стылый осенний воздух. Сотня запахов делала этот воздух живым, и он словно некий эликсир исцелял опалённые лёгкие. Сэм рассмеялся, запрокинув голову и глядя в звёздное небо. Он снова оказался в темноте, хоть и не кромешной, и был этому чертовски рад.

Переведя дух, охотник осмотрелся. Сообразив, что место он всё равно не узнает, Сэм решил идти просто вперёд, надеясь выйти к какому-нибудь городу. Дорога небольно стучала по пяткам, ночные птицы ухали среди редких деревьев, а впереди показалось что-то необычное. Силуэт предмета, находившегося на дороге, был Сэму смутно знаком. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказалась Импала. Сэм удивлённо её осмотрел. Это определённо их машина. Но почему Дин её оставил?

Решив, что брат рано или поздно вернётся за своей Деткой, младший собрался устроиться в машине на ночлег и подождать. К его удивлению, ладонь не смогла ухватиться за ручку двери, а прошла насквозь. Сэм поджал губы. Страх липкими лапками копался в душе. Он знал только один расклад, при котором тело может проходить сквозь предметы, но старательно гнал эту мысль. Возможно, Дин сможет это объяснить. Да, нужно подождать Дина…

Судорожно вздохнув, Сэм просочился сквозь дверь и уселся на своё место.

***

Дин проснулся на рассвете. Душ, завтрак и выписка из номера заняли не больше получаса. Добравшись до ближайшей заправки, он в двух словах объяснил суть проблемы. Старый механик без проблем согласился подбросить его до Импалы. Через десять минут бойкий дедок завёл свой старый пикап некогда красного цвета и поехал в указанном направлении.

Детка стояла там же, где и вчера. Механик с одобрением присвистнул, глядя на машину, и с энтузиазмом принялся за дело. Поменял свечи, проверил радиатор, залил масло и заправил. Все манипуляции он производил быстро и аккуратно, так что Дин остался доволен оперативностью и щедро отблагодарил мастера.

Когда механик с благодарностями за чаевые отбыл к себе на малую родину, Дин сел за руль и коротко выдохнул. Всё время, что он стоял возле машины, его не покидало ощущение, что за ним наблюдают. На какой-то миг ему показалось, что на пассажирском сидении сидит Сэм. Долю секунды, между двух ударов сердца, он видел искажённое страхом лицо брата. Он что-то кричал. Но Дин моргнул, и всё исчезло. Он устало провёл ладонью по лицу.

Покопавшись в карманах куртки, извлёк телефон и позвонил Бобби.

\- Чего не спишь? – сонно буркнули на том конце радиосигнала. 

\- Привет, как Сэм? – скороговоркой выпалил Дин.

Бобби глубоко вдохнул, покряхтел, по всей видимости, принимая вертикальное положение, и медленно выдохнул.

\- Всё так же, - спустя мгновение ответил Сингер. – Доктор ничего нового не говорит. Ты где сейчас?

\- На въезде в Западную Виргинию. Думаю, часов через пять-шесть доберусь до Норфолка.

\- Будь осторожен, сынок, - напутствовал его старый охотник и отключил телефон.

Дин сунул мобильник в карман и покосился на пассажирское сиденье. Винчестеру показалось, что тень сгущается, вырисовывая до боли знакомый лохматый силуэт. 

\- Нет, это уже галлюцинации, - сказал он сам себе. – Мне просто очень хочется, чтобы ты был тут.

Перед тем, как рассеяться, наваждение укоризненно покачало головой.

\- Ты держись, Сэм, - проговорил Дин, заводя машину. – Мы справимся.


	7. Глава 6.

Сэм от бессилия кусал губы. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы банально не разреветься. Дин его чувствовал, но отчего-то боялся себе в этом признаться. То, что его тело ещё дышит, Сэм понял из разговора брата с Бобби. Значит, это внетелесный опыт – такой, как был у Дина пару месяцев назад. Но Сэм тогда поверил своим ощущениям и сумел связаться с ним. Как же теперь заставить Дина поверить в то, что он рядом?

Младший в который раз попытался восстановить в памяти события, которые предшествовали его нынешнему состоянию. Он хорошо помнил своё пребывание в темноте и смутно – путешествие через пустыню. Всё, кроме диалога с призрачным голосом – его он как раз не забыл. Первой его мыслью при виде Дина было то, что это очередной морок, выверт сознания. Но интуиция, которой Сэм привык доверять, твердила, что это – реальность. Дин, Импала, дорога. Это всё настоящее. Сэм верил в это.

Возникала дилемма. Что сделать для привлечения внимания брата, не обладающего его даром? Как достучаться и поговорить? Одним из вариантов была спиритическая доска. Но в таком случае Дин должен что-то заподозрить и сам решиться на контакт. Учитывая, что даже полумёртвым братец такие вещи не любил практиковать, этот вариант пока стоило отложить. Ещё можно найти какого-нибудь медиума, которого Дин послушается. Мелькнула мысль связаться с Миссури, но Сэм её отмёл. Для этого нужно оставить Дина. А Сэм чувствовал себя в безопасности только в присутствии брата. Поэтому он просто сидел на своём месте и изредка звал Дина, упрямо надеясь на ответ.

***

С самого утра Дина мучила головная боль. Не из тех, что приходят после знатной попойки, а такая, как бывает от высокого давления. Зародившись в висках, она медленно и неумолимо расползлась по всей голове, заставляя охотника болезненно морщиться, когда машину подбрасывало на ухабах. Часа через полтора пути на горизонте показался Просперити, и Дин завернул на заправку в поисках обезболивающего. Привычные «на два пальца» тут явно не годились. 

Ржавый кран в замызганном заправочном туалете с неохотой изливал тоненький ручеёк холодной воды. Охотник ополоснул лицо и оперся об раковину, низко опустив голову, и глубоко вздохнул. Осознание безнадёжности ситуации навалилось с новой силой, руки задрожали, и Дин не без труда подавил в себе зарождающуюся панику. Чувство покоя, которое окутывало его в салоне машины, здесь отчего-то исчезло. Наскоро покончив с делами, Винчестер вернулся в Импалу и аж глаза прикрыл от облегчения. Так необходимая ему сейчас сосредоточенность вернулась, и он твёрдой рукой завёл машину, выруливая обратно на шоссе. 

Сидя за рулём и отматывая милю за милей, Дин наслаждался поездкой. В этот момент ему казалось, что всё в порядке. Всё так, как и должно быть. Он в дороге, впереди – дело. На пассажирском сидении устроился Сэм, а динамики тихо напевали голосом солиста группы Grand Funk Railroad… 

\- Сэмми, что там с тем парнем, которого машина сбила? Ты подробности помнишь?

Дин не поворачивал головы, чтобы иллюзия сидящего рядом брата вдруг не рассеялась. Он не хотел думать о том, что Сэм сейчас за сотни миль лежит в больнице под капельницами. 

\- Эш раздобыл имя – Стивен Мэллоун. Учится в университете, любит пошуметь, не то что ты, - старший ухмыльнулся, неотрывно глядя на дорогу. Рядом послышался короткий смешок. Закусив губу, Дин мотнул головой, сдерживая порыв оглянуться. Вздохнув, он продолжил размышлять вслух: - Парень наверняка обладает каким-нибудь даром, иначе бы демон к нему не пришёл. Интересно, зачем Желтоглазый это всё проделывает? Явно же не из праздного любопытства. Вы ему зачем-то нужны. Вот только для чего? Не биржевые же котировки предсказывать …

\- Эк тебя философские размышления от темы увели, - пронёсся по салону шепоток со знакомыми смешливыми нотками. 

С силой сжав руль, Дин медленно втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Желание повернуться и посмотреть было таким сильным, что Винчестер едва себя контролировал. Нет, это не может быть Сэм. И в то же время он отчаянно хотел ошибиться. Аккуратно притормозив у обочины, чтобы ненароком не врезаться в кого-нибудь, Дин решился. Вздохнул и медленно повернулся, наткнувшись взглядом на полупрозрачный лохматый силуэт. Распахнув глаза до пределов возможного от удивления, он еле слышно прошептал:

\- Сэмми? 

Силуэт дрогнул.

\- Ты меня видишь? 

\- Господи, нет…

Это неправда. Этого просто не может быть. Сэм не умер. Нет… На глаза навернулись непрошеные слёзы.

\- Привет, Дин, - грустно усмехнулся призрачный Сэм. – Не ждал?

***

Элен Харвелл не могла похвастаться большим терпением. Единственное чадо, именуемое Джоанна Бет, за свои двадцать с небольшим лет жизни порядком поистрепало ей нервы. Заявив, что в опеке не нуждается и собирается охотиться самостоятельно, взбалмошная девица собрала пожитки и отбыла восвояси. Казалось, остатки терпения Элен отправились вместе с ней. Стоило ли удивляться, что после одного-единственного строгого взгляда Элен получила от Эша ответ на вопрос, который хотела задать уже давно. Вчера звонил Дин Винчестер и чего-то хотел от местного гения. Допрашивать электронного маньяка тогда было некогда, потому как работу в баре никто не отменял. Поэтому часа в два дня, когда Эш проснулся, Элен и решила вытрясти интересующую её информацию.

\- Поправь меня, если я что-то не так поняла: Сэм в коме в больнице Су-Фолс, с ним Бобби, а Дин поехал в Виргинию… Зачем?

\- Перед тем, как отключиться, Сэм видел один из своих… - Эш почесал лоб, пытаясь подобрать слово. – Ну, снов наяву. Кошмары его, помнишь? Дар этот грёбаный. Вот ловит он, значит, приход и рассказывает про парня, которого сбивает машина. Единственный ориентир, который он дал – всё произошло в Виргинии. Потом Сэм отключился и – вуаля! – кома. 

\- И Дин уехал один, оставив Сэма? – удивлённо спросила Элен.

\- С ним же Бобби. Я нашёл людей, подходящих по параметру «мать сгорела в детской». Дин данные принял, а куда поехал – не сказал. Парней двое, так что, думаю, он проверит обоих.

\- Мне одно непонятно, - немного помолчав, произнесла женщина. – Вот найдёт Дин парня… даже не зная, кого конкретно ищет… И что дальше? Как это поможет Сэму?

Эш, нахмурившись, посмотрел на собеседницу.

\- У тебя есть предложения?

\- Думаю, он сказал не всё, что знает. Наверняка есть какая-то зацепка, о которой он промолчал. Винчестеры – те ещё скрытные параноики. 

\- Боюсь, Дин будет не в восторге, если ты захочешь его по-матерински пожалеть. 

Элен бросила на гения уничижительный взгляд и взяла тряпку для протирки стойки.

\- Я тебе так скажу: мне плевать, что он там себе подумает. Эти несносные мальчишки не умеют просить о помощи. Поэтому, хочет Дин этого или нет, мы ему поможем.

*** 

Сэму было несложно поверить, когда Дин связался с ним, будучи одной ногой в могиле. Всё дело в том, что для него это никогда не было проблемой. Он верил в Бога, в нечисть и в брата. Верил, что Дин силён настолько, чтобы сигналить ему с того света. Поэтому он просто слушал. И услышал. Но самому Дину вера не поддавалась от слова «совсем». То есть он знал, что есть всякое зло и прочее в таком же духе. Но это - знать. Он вообще был упрям в этом плане – пока не увидит, не поверит. Так что пробиться сквозь его отрицание Сэму было чертовски сложно.

Всё получилось само собой. Он просто слушал Дина, словно это был их обычный день в дороге. И то ли сам Сэм стал сильнее, то ли Дин плюнул на свои предубеждения, но он заметил брата. И Сэм не знал – радоваться ему или огорчаться. Но радость от установленного контакта таяла, потому как Дина, кажется, сейчас хватит удар.

\- Дин, дыши, - не на шутку перепугался Сэм. Он на своём примере показывал, что брату стоит делать. – Вдох, выдох. Ну же, Дин! Ты сейчас задохнёшься!

А старший только и мог, что беззвучно открывать и закрывать рот, одними губами повторяя «нет, этого не может быть».

\- Дин! – Сэм хотел потрясти братца, но вспомнил, что оставил тело где-то не здесь. – Дин, спокойно! Я жив, слышишь? Эй! Жив я! Это внетелесный опыт, понимаешь? Так что расслабься и дыши!

Со стуком захлопнув рот, Дин нахмурился, переваривая информацию.

\- Жив? – недоверчиво переспросил он.

\- Да, - выдохнул Сэм. 

\- А точно?

\- Точнее некуда, - младший усмехнулся. – Ты ведь звонил Бобби пару часов назад, и он сказал, что я всё ещё в коме, так?

\- Да… Стой, так ты это слышал? – Дин уставился на брата. – Как давно ты в машине?

\- Наткнулся на неё этой ночью. Кстати, а сколько времени я в отключке?

\- Шестьдесят три часа, - не задумываясь, ответил старший.

Сэм нахмурился, прикидывая, как долго бродил по пустыне.

\- А… Ты помнишь, где был всё это время? – внимательно глядя на брата, спросил Дин.

Младший Винчестер вздохнул.

\- Кусками. Всё расплывчато, просто какое-то непонятное пространство. Сперва – кромешная тьма, а потом пустыня. Помню жар… песок… и голос. Странный такой, назойливый. 

\- Голос? – встрепенулся Дин. – Ты его узнал?

\- Нет, - поджал губы Сэм. – Такой писклявый и надоедливый голос я бы в жизни не забыл, так что уверен, что раньше его обладателя не встречал. 

\- Ты помнишь, что он говорил?

\- Он хотел, чтобы я заключил сделку: я обещаю дать согласие на… что-то, а он выдёргивает меня из комы, - Сэм качнул головой. – Я его послал.

\- И правильно, - задумчиво проговорил Дин. – Я так думаю, что раз сделка, то это точно демон. Возможно даже, что Желтоглазая тварь, - он вздохнул и, открыв дверцу, выбрался из машины. Сэм просочился со своей стороны.

\- Интересно, а меня только ты видишь, или все? – спросил он, глядя на проезжающие мимо машины. – Прикинь, как странно выглядит парень, разговаривающий сам с собой.

\- Хэндс фри для конспирации повешу, - хмуро пообещал Дин, не склонный сейчас к шуточкам.

***

Дин помахал руками, разминая затёкшие мышцы. Кровь с удвоенной энергией понеслась по венам и прилила к голове. Охотник сильно рассчитывал, что это поможет мыслительному процессу. Хоть что-то же должно помочь? В любом случае, хотя бы тело было благодарно за разминку. Встряхнувшись, Дин сосредоточился, ибо подумать ему было над чем. 

Ну, во-первых, нужно осмыслить и принять как данность, что у него существуют зачатки экстрасенсорных способностей. Иначе как объяснить то, что он видит Сэма? Не галлюцинация же. Так, принять факт и смириться с ним. Ну… Допустим. Отложим смирение на попозже, нынче и так забот хватает. 

А во-вторых, сам факт наличия брата вдали от тела требовал пристального внимания. Лохматое создание и в призрачном состоянии умудрялось выглядеть только что разбуженным, причём ему не дали времени привести себя в порядок. Но при этом он вёл себя так, будто ничего необычного не происходит.

\- Нам нужен план, - заявил младший, потерев переносицу. – Ты рассказывал про какого-то парня. Откуда у тебя имя?

\- Эш, - коротко ответил Дин. – Я попросил его найти человека по признаку «потерял мать в детской». Он дал мне два имени.

\- И с чего ты решил, что наш клиент именно этот… как ты говорил? Меллоун?

Дин искоса взглянул на брата.

\- Ты мне сказал, - заметив недоумённый взгляд Сэма, он извлёк из кармана записку. – Это я нашёл в своей куртке. Почерк твой.

Дин отошёл с дороги на обочину и протянул листок младшему. Тот ухватил бумажку, но пальцы прошли насквозь. 

\- Чёрт, - негромко ругнулся он. – Всё забываю, что я немного призрак.

\- Это дело поправимое, - уверенно вставил Дин. – Мы тебя вернём к жизни, не волнуйся.

Сэм хмыкнул, ничего не ответив, и взглянул на записку в руках брата.

\- Я написал это в Джеймстауне, - уверенно сказал он. – Мне тогда приснился странный сон.

\- Тебе в последнее время много всякого странного снится, - буркнул Дин. – Подробности помнишь?

Сэм медлил с ответом. В этот момент мобильный Дина разразился лихим гитарным соло в стиле рок. Винчестеры дружно вздрогнули от неожиданности, и старший полез в карман. Извлёк на свет агрегат для связи. На дисплее высветился номер Бобби.

\- Слушаю, - включив громкую связь, ответил Дин.

\- Сэм жив, - мгновенно произнёс Сингер, словно опасался потока вопросов. – Звоню предупредить, что на нас надвигается подмога.

\- Всё так плохо? – уныло поинтересовался Дин, уже подозревая, кто именно решил к ним присоединиться. 

\- Элен Харвелл собственной персоной расчехлила своё мачете, - сообщил старый охотник, подтверждая опасения Винчестера. 

\- Ох, - только и сказал он. 

Не то, чтобы Дин был против Элен и её помощи. Вовсе нет. Просто… Ну, если женщина – мать, то это хроническое. Она считает своим долгом позаботиться обо всех, кто остался сиротой в силу разных обстоятельств, сверхъестественных и не очень. Или это так только Винчестерам повезло? В любом случае, чересчур заботливая Элен порой вгоняла старшего в депрессию, потому что он начинал вспоминать, каково это – когда есть мама. А он предпочёл бы знать это только в другой реальности. Не здесь, где у него не было ни единого шанса воплотить эту мечту в жизнь.

Он уже собрался спросить, когда ожидается пришествие Элен, как Сэм сдавленно охнул. Бросив взгляд на младшего, Дин с силой сжал телефон.

\- Бобби, Сэм?..

Договорить он не успел. На заднем плане за ворчащим что-то о «некоторых дамочках» голосом Сингера послышался истошный писк кардиомонитора. Бобби моментально умолк.

\- Твою дивизию… Врача! Эй, кто-нибудь! Сюда!

Крик старого охотника едва не выбил почву из-под ног Дина. Он вцепился взглядом в полупрозрачного брата, стоявшего в трёх шагах от него.

\- Сэм? – еле слышно прошептал он.

\- Дин… - выдохнул тот, прижимая руку к груди и морщась.

Тем временем, шум в телефонной трубке перемежался воплями врача, отдающего команды персоналу, и тихим матом Бобби.

\- Давление сто на пятьдесят три.

\- Тахикардия.

\- Твою ж…

\- Раз, два, три, четыре, пять.

\- Вдох…

\- Раз, два, три…

\- Дин? Дин! Ответь!..

\- Фибрилляция желудочков.

\- Чёрт, заряжайте на двести пятьдесят.

\- Чисто!

\- Разряд!.. Двести восемьдесят…

\- Дин!.. Ди-ин!

Бобби что-то кричал, но среди какофонии звуков Дин отчётливо слышал только писк кардиомонитора. Его сердце колотилось в едином ритме с истерически завывающим аппаратом, дыхание перехватило, а глаза предательски заслезились. Когда полупрозрачный, бледный Сэм судорожно вздохнул и непонимающе уставился на брата, Дин выронил телефон. Секунду спустя Сэм исчез, а из трубки донёсся монотонный визг кардиомонитора, который мог означать только одно…

Рухнув на колени, Дин попытался вспомнить, зачем нужно дышать.


	8. Глава 7.

\- Я умер? – спросил Сэм пустоту. Пустота ответила молчанием.

Чернильно-чёрное покрывало мира глушило звуки, даже голос Сэма тонул в его складках. Осмотревшись по сторонам, охотник понял, что снова в той же клетке, в которой был раньше. Железные прутья хищно мерцали в кромешной темноте собственным внутренним светом, а покрывало шевелилось, несмотря на полное отсутствие ветра. На этот раз желания дотронуться до ткани у Сэма не возникло. Он сел на пол, подобрав под себя ноги, облизал сухие губы и медленно вздохнул. Уместив всего немаленького себя на крохотном пятачке в центре клетки, Сэм сжался и закрыл глаза.

\- Дин, - прошептал он. – Помоги…

***

Бригада по спасению Винчестеров из неприятностей в лице Элен и Эша прибыла в Су-Фолс Дженерал аккурат к тому истеричному моменту, когда все орут, а ответить на два вопроса некому. Вопросы были простые: где найти Сэма Винчестера, и какого лешего все бегают? Собственно, на первый вопрос они ответили сами, а на второй получать отпало полнейшее желание. Бобби Сингер стоял посреди коридора, глядя на дверь палаты Сэма и сжимая телефон в руке с такой силой, что корпус пошёл трещинами. Выдрав несчастный аппарат из руки бородача, Элен рявкнула на него, а Эш встряхнул, приводя в чувство. Клацнув зубами от неожиданности, Сингер перевёл взгляд на друзей.

\- Эш? – он то ли спросил, то ли констатировал факт.

\- Нет, пресвятая дева Мария, - ответил тот. – Бобби, что тут происходит?

Бобби попытался сосредоточиться. Взглянул на телефон в руке Элен, нахмурился.

\- Я до Дина не могу дозвониться, - сказал он.

\- Судя по всему, лучше пока и не звонить, - произнесла Элен. – Что произошло с Сэмом?

\- Сердце вдруг остановилось, - поджав губы, Сингер качнул головой и глубоко вздохнул. – Врачи еле запустили. Сейчас проводят ещё какие-то манипуляции, чтобы помочь ему. Но всё же было в порядке! Он был стабилен! 

На секунду прикрыв глаза ладонями, он с силой растёр лицо.

\- Дин был на связи, когда всё произошло. Он всё слышал. Очень надеюсь, что в этот момент он был не за рулём, - голос старого охотника дрогнул, и он взглянул на Элен с болью в глазах.

\- Чёрт, - вполголоса ругнулась Харвелл, набирая номер Винчестера. – Этого ещё не хватало.

Мобильник Дина не отвечал.

***

В общем-то, Сэм не удивился, что долго побыть в тишине ему не дали. И он был бы и рад компании, но не этой. Тёмное покрывало шевельнулось, впуская в клетку тихий смешок.

\- Сэмми, - шепнул знакомый писклявый голосок. – Ты меня слышишь? Сэмми…

\- Кто здесь? – спросил охотник, поднимаясь на ноги и сжимая кулаки. – Покажись!

\- Ещё чего, - хмыкнул собеседник. – Ты ж на меня бросишься с голыми руками, а я не хочу ненароком тебя убить.

\- Чего ты тогда от меня хочешь? – зло прошипел Сэм. – Я же сказал, что никаких согласий давать не собираюсь.

\- Зря, - без тени иронии отрезал призрачный гость. – Если не хочешь по-хорошему…

\- Что? Что ты мне сделаешь?! – Сэм оглядывался в темноте в поисках хозяина голоса.

\- Тебе? Ничего не сделаю. Ты мне живым нужен. То ли дело, твой брат…

\- Что? Не смей его трогать! Слышишь?! Если тебе что-то нужно от меня, у меня и спрашивай! 

Тихий смешок раздался совсем рядом.

\- Согласие дашь?

\- Нет!

\- Ну, тогда не обессудь. Ты мне выбора не оставляешь.

\- Что? Что ты собираешься делать?! Эй! Что ты собираешься делать?!

Голос Сэма тонул в тёмных складках живого покрывала, и даже эхо не могло ему ответить.

***

В кафетерии больницы Су-Фолс Дженерал было довольно тихо. Бобби, Элен и Эш расположились за столиком в углу. Сингер цедил четвёртую подряд кружку кофе, Элен медитировала, глядя на трубку телефона, а Эш мечтал о пиве, наблюдая за низкими облаками, проплывающими за окном. 

\- Я не понимаю, - негромко проговорила Харвелл, не отрывая задумчивого взгляда от мобильника. – Как Дин понял, что в видении Сэма был город Норфолк? 

\- Он нашёл в куртке записку от Сэма, - Бобби поморщился и отставил остывший кофе в сторону. 

\- То есть, Сэм знал, что копать нужно там. Так почему просто не сказал?

\- Видимо, был не в состоянии. Дин говорил, что перед тем, как впасть в кому, он с трудом просыпался и вообще вяло реагировал на внешний мир.

\- И их это не насторожило? – Элен перевела взгляд на старого охотника.

\- Насторожило, - ответил тот. – Поэтому они и решили ехать ко мне. Но не успели.

Женщина снова погрузилась в свои мысли. 

\- Мне за Дина страшно, - негромко признался Сингер. – Парень и так был сам не свой, когда уезжал. Делать поспешные выводы он мастер, и я боюсь, как бы он чего…

Договорить охотник не успел. Телефон, который сверлила взглядом Элен, ожил и завибрировал, пытаясь сползти со стола. Миссис Харвелл молниеносным движением схватила трубку.

\- Джо?

Бобби и Эш в ожидании уставились на Элен. Та хмурилась, кривилась и вслушивалась в торопливую скороговорку абонента.

\- Ты уверена? – спросила она далёкую собеседницу, прикрыв глаза рукой. – Ясно. Как только станет известно что-нибудь ещё, ты мне позвони, ладно?.. Береги себя, милая.

Отключив телефон, Элен вздохнула и посмотрела на друзей.

\- Джо в Западной Виргинии, звонила из городка Лоу Мур. Она влезла в местную полицейскую сеть и проверила камеры видеонаблюдения. Дин проехал мимо города часа три назад. Судя по всему, он продолжает двигаться в Норфолк. Джо едет следом. Она позвонит, если выяснит ещё что-нибудь.

\- Мне одному это кажется странным? – подал голос Эш. – Я думал, что узнав об осложнениях в состоянии Сэма, Дин помчится обратно в Су-Фолс. Тем более, если он отключился до того, как узнал, что с младшеньким всё в порядке. Насколько это вообще возможно…

Бобби и Элен молча переглянулись. Харвелл решительно встала.

\- Думаю, мы должны ехать следом.

\- А смысл? – вопросил Сингер. – Ты его всё равно не нагонишь. Пусть Джо попытается. У неё отставание всего три часа, а тебе ехать полдня минимум.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? Сидеть, сложа руки?

\- Нет, - Бобби поднялся и окинул взглядом группу поддержки. – У меня в библиотеке полно книг, а помочь в поисках некому. 

\- Что ты там хочешь найти? – спросила Элен.

\- Всё, что угодно, если оно хоть как-то поможет понять, что тут вообще происходит. Сейчас любая крупица информации на вес золота.

Эш вздохнул и отлепился от стула.

\- Если у тебя есть пиво, то лично я готов.

***

Для Дина стало жизненно важным добраться до Норфолка в кротчайшие сроки. Он сам не понимал, что толкает его вперёд. Он не знал, что с Сэмом, в каком он состоянии. Винчестер просто не хотел признавать, что с младшим могло произойти непоправимое. Он был убеждён, что всё в порядке. Дин верил, что если бы Сэм умер, то нашёл бы способ сообщить об этом. А ещё он чувствовал, что братишка жив. Напуган, немного зол, одинок… Но жив, а это главное. 

Теперь самым важным было найти человека, которого видел во сне Сэм. Дин знал, что этот человек – ключ к пониманию того, что происходит с братом. Старшего убивало незнание, убивала беспомощность. Единственный, на кого всегда мог положиться Сэм – это он, Дин, лично. И он не собирался подводить брата. В конце концов, они – семья, и у них больше никого не осталось.

Импала неслась сквозь вечерние сумерки, оставляя позади милю за милей, увозя хозяина всё дальше от того места, где тот позволил себе минутную слабость – постоять на коленях в придорожной грязи и помолиться со слезами на глазах. Дин никогда не признается брату в этом, но в ту минуту ему хотелось верить, что кто-то наверху его слышит и сделает хоть что-нибудь для Сэма. Кто-кто, а он это заслуживает. Дин шептал полубессвязные слова, глотая слёзы, до тех пор, пока тугой ком в груди не отпустил. Просто в один момент он смог вдохнуть и почувствовал, что всё в порядке. Охотник не мог объяснить, откуда в нём уверенность, что ничего страшного не произошло. Он просто это знал. Рывком поднявшись с колен, Винчестер сел за руль и вдавил педаль газа в пол, выбрасывая из головы все мысли, позволяя телу слиться с машиной в единое целое и забывая на мгновение то чувство пустоты, которое на несколько мучительных минут заполнило его до предела. 

Впереди ждал Норфолк, где Дин надеялся найти ответы на свои вопросы.

***

Сэм пытался вырваться из клетки. 

Он хватался за прутья, наплевав на страх перед тёмным покрывалом и боль в руках. Кожа на ладонях стремительно краснела, пузырилась и начинала облезать, словно прутья раскалились, хотя это было далеко не так. Сэм же не замечал кровавых разводов, которые оставлял на тёмном покрывале, когда пытался его порвать. Боль даже радовала его. Если он чувствует её, значит, всё ещё жив. А пока это так, он не позволит неведомой твари добраться до брата. 

Он кричал, срывая голос. Проклинал и это место, и того, кто его сюда затащил. Молился, глотая слёзы и понимая, что начинается истерика. Ему было на всё плевать. Сэм хотел только одного – чтобы его мучитель ничего не сделал Дину.

Покрывало шипело, дёргалось, истончалось от его прикосновений. Немилосердно жалило в ответ, словно нити, из которых оно было соткано, пропитаны ядом или кислотой. В образовывающихся прорехах Сэм видел пустыню. Бешеный ветер поднимал песок, швырял его в сторону невольного зрителя, словно надеялся напугать. Но Винчестер не сдавался. Под его напором гнулись прутья, рвалось покрывало, и отступал ветер. Его отчаянная решимость разрывала оковы темноты, к которой он уже успел привыкнуть. 

Быстрого движения сзади он даже не увидел – почувствовал. Испуганно выдохнув, Сэм резко развернулся и оказался сжат хищно шипящими складками покрывала. Прутья клетки вцепились в его руки, не давая пошевелиться, а тьма заключила в свои стальные объятья.

Вдохнуть он так и не успел.

***

\- Вот это да-а-а… - протянула Элен, с порога осмотрев жилище Сингера.

\- Ничего не трогать, - предостерегающе глядя в глаза гостье, проговорил Бобби. – Если начнёшь убираться – пристрелю.

\- Как же ты здесь хоть что-то находишь? – спросила та, обведя рукой обозримое пространство.

\- Нахожу, - буркнул Сингер и прошёл в кухню, где возле холодильника отирался Эш. – Угощайся, - махнул он рукой гению, великодушно позволяя проредить стратегические запасы пива.

Элен вошла следом, заглянула в холодильник и вздохнула.

\- Я в магазин, - сказала она уже от двери. – И чтобы к моему возвращению та гора посуды, что валяется в раковине, была вымыта.

Входная дверь многозначительно хлопнула. 

Почесав бороду, Бобби со вздохом принялся прибираться. Эш никак не отреагировал на угрозу расправы. Схватив пиво, он отправился в библиотеку, придирчиво осмотрел стопки книг, взял одну и принялся просматривать, время от времени прикладываясь к бутылке.

Сингер мыл посуду и размышлял. Ему не давало покоя молчание Дина. Старший Винчестер всегда был замкнут и серьёзен – даже когда они с Сэмом были детьми. Возвращаясь из школы, он первым делом убеждался, что младший поел и занялся уроками. И только потом позволял себе расслабиться, побросать мяч с Бобби или повозиться с древними машинами во дворе. Были ли у него проблемы с девчонками? Скучал ли он по отцу во время его отлучек? Радовался ли успехам брата в учёбе? Бобби этого не знал. Дин всегда был достаточно эмоционален в общении с Сэмом. Но как только Бобби пытался с ним поговорить на откровенные темы типа «стоит ли Сэму заниматься охотой» или «что для себя в будущем планирует сам Дин», он моментально закрывался, прятал эмоции и обрывал контакт. Винчестер был готов говорить обо всём, но только не о своей семье. То, что они с Сэмом пришли просить помощи, говорило о многом. О том, в частности, что они уже отчаялись разобраться сами, и что всё же доверяют Бобби. 

Когда с посудой было покончено, Сингер расположился за столом в библиотеке, а Эш развалился на диванчике. Размышляя о проклятии, которое настигло Винчестеров, Бобби постукивал карандашом по листку с переводом кельтского манускрипта, над которым корпел пару дней назад, когда дожидался братьев. От палочек и чёрточек у него уже откровенно рябило в глазах, но старый охотник старательно ковырялся в источниках, отыскивая оптимальный вариант перевода. Это было послание какого-то древнего друида потомкам, в нём говорилось о проклятии рода. Кельтская мифология была насыщена описаниями богинь, и неизвестный автор утверждал, что женщины во многом сходны с этими богинями. Они способны созидать, но также могут и разрушать. Друид сравнивал их с Розмертой – богиней предвидения, судьбы и смерти. В проклятиях рода он винил именно женщин. Бобби сильно подозревал, что мужик этот просто женоненавистник, но сама рукопись была довольно занятной.

Озарение снизошло на Сингера внезапно, и с удовольствием огрело его по голове. 

\- Эш, - позвал он гения.

\- Ну, - ответил тот, не отрываясь от просмотра книги.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что раскопал, - почесав бороду, Бобби откинулся на спинку стула.

\- Что именно? – оживился парень. Он любил такие задачки.

\- Всё, что сможешь. Всю подноготную. Мне нужно знать все подробности прошлого Мэри Винчестер.


	9. Глава 8.

Уснуть им этой ночью так и не удалось. Элен приготовила ужин и с чувством выполненного долга погрузилась в свои размышления, созерцая стену. Эш стучал клавишами своего ноутбука, но как-то совсем без энтузиазма. Бобби бился головой об стенку. В переносном смысле. В прямом смысле он неподвижно стоял на кухне с кружкой кофе и смотрел в окно на тронутые седым рассветом облака далеко на востоке. Ну вот почему если дело касается Винчестеров, то всё должно быть так запутанно? Вопрос был риторическим. Эти мальчишки просто-таки притягивают неприятности. Бобби не хотел верить в проклятие рода, но, судя по всему, придётся.

\- Мэри Винчестер, - негромко произнёс Эш, нарушая звенящую тишину дома. – Жена Джона Винчестера. Мать Сэма и Дина Винчестеров. Родилась пятого декабря пятьдесят четвёртого в семье Сэмюеля и Дианы Кэмпбелл…

Замолчав, Эш оторвал взгляд от монитора и удивлённо посмотрел на Элен. Та повернулась к Бобби, порываясь что-то сказать, но проглотила слова. Сингер поставил кружку на стол, тяжело вздохнул и проговорил:

\- Ну вот и скелеты. 

***

Семья Кэмпбеллов была легендой в охотничьих кругах. Ещё бы! Ведь не каждый охотник мог похвастаться такой богатой фамильной историей. Кэмпбеллы не были из тех, кто занялся этой работой после личной трагедии. Вообще, среди охотников они были своего рода белыми воронами – клан истребителей нечисти, насчитывающий несколько поколений. Они с рождения знали, что их ждёт, поэтому и воспитывали их как бойцов. Всех – и мальчиков, и девочек. Милые в общении с гражданскими, они становились настоящими машинами для убийств, стоило лишь выйти на след нечисти. 

Элен переваривала полученную информацию и вспоминала. Билл когда-то ей рассказывал про семейную трагедию Кэмпбеллов. В начале семидесятых одну из ветвей их генеалогического древа кто-то срубил – умело и кроваво. Когда алчущая мести родня прибыла на место с целью разведать обстановку, оказалось, что Сэмюель и Диана похоронены, их дом продан, а дочь куда-то исчезла. Все следы девчонка замела, ловко пользуясь полученными в семье навыками. 

Сейчас Кэмпбеллов мало, они особо на контакт с посторонними не идут, работая лишь со своими. Элен задумалась – а знал ли Джон о том, кем была его жена? Допустим, она ему не рассказывала, но после её смерти, когда Джон стал сам охотиться, он непременно должен был слышать эту фамилию в информационной сети. Хмыкнув, Харвелл покачала головой. Мог и не слышать. Кэмпбеллы были закрытым кланом, Винчестеры от них не отставали. Мэри Кэмпбелл явно сбежала от семейного бизнеса, остепенилась и завела новую семью. И вот чем это кончилось для неё самой. Если ты охотник, то охота найдёт тебя, где бы ты ни прятался. Элен стало грустно. Она не хотела такой участи для Джо, но та сама всё для себя решила. А ей осталось лишь молиться, чтобы дочь не наделала глупостей.

***

Дин въехал в Норфолк на рассвете тридцатого октября. Умытый после ночного дождя город встречал очередной понедельник. Спешащие люди, гудящие машины, лающие собаки… Всё как всегда. Кроме одного – он въехал в новый город один.

Страх не покидал Дина всю ночь. Он жал педаль газа и боялся не успеть до того, как… До чего именно, он и сам не слишком-то понимал. Двое суток охотник мчался через половину страны, и теперь растерялся, не зная, что делать. В дороге было проще. Он мог не думать, освободив голову от мыслей и ловя отголоски – крики брата – в проклятой ноосфере. Они словно нарочно рикошетили о небосвод и настигали Дина, где бы тот ни находился. Младший посмеялся бы над подобными высокопарными сравнениями. Винчестер и не подозревал, насколько чувствителен к подобного рода волнам. 

Сэм боялся, и его страх судорогой сводил Дину плечи, пробирался ему под кожу и вливался в вены холодным физраствором. И если до старшего доходили только отголоски, то каково же брату? Дин не хотел об этом думать, но не думать не получалось. Крепко сжимающие руль пальцы дрожали, когда Дин пытался сдержать подступающую панику. Осознание того, что всё это испытывал не он, а Сэм, только ухудшало ситуацию. 

Дин въехал в Норфолк с севера. Пронёсся по мосту над заливом, даже не оглядываясь на пейзаж. Вообще-то, он всегда любил рассматривать места, по которым проезжал: и любовался, и запоминал дорогу, если местность была незнакомой. Но не в этот раз. Его несло, словно позади стая адских гончих, а впереди – медленно закрывающиеся двери выхода. 

Спортивная Академия Норфолка, в которой обучался некто Стивен Меллоун, имела в наличии несколько футбольных и бейсбольных полей, десяток теннисных кортов и чёртову тучу корпусов. Дин притормозил на автостоянке перед административным зданием и с усилием разжал пальцы, отпуская руль. Студенты ещё только стягивались на занятия, лениво зевая и глотая на ходу кофе.

Выбравшись из машины, Винчестер повёл плечами и с любопытством осмотрелся. В поле его зрения оказались сразу три синих минивэна, и это совершенно не облегчило задачу. Решив для начала отыскать кафе, Дин направился к ближайшему корпусу.

Обаяние позволило ему втереться в доверие к одной прелестной белокурой особе, которая устроила ему экскурсию. Оставив номер телефона, Кармен убежала на занятия, многозначительно улыбнувшись напоследок.

Кафе оказалось весьма уютным, столиков было не очень много. Как объяснила Кармен, это потому, что сюда ходили, в основном, студенты магистратуры, коих в спортивно-ориентированном учебном заведении было немного. Умывшись в уборной, Дин заказал кофе и омлет. Вяло ковыряя вилкой завтрак, он размышлял над тем, как отыскать нужного ему студента. 

\- Сэма бы сюда, - вздохнул он, глядя на пустующее место напротив.

***

Над пустыней сгустилась ночь. Вязкий мелкий песок просачивался в обувь. Ещё днём нестерпимо горячий, сейчас он холодил подобно льду. 

Сэм зябко обхватил себя за плечи и растёр их в жалкой попытке согреться. Пар валил изо рта и в бледном свете луны серебрился, инеем оседая на одежде и ресницах. Окоченевшие пальцы приобрели уже синюшный оттенок, но Сэм сильно подозревал, что это из-за освещения. Тем не менее, состояние организма его немного пугало: саднили ожоги на предплечьях, обожжённая половина лица затянулась коркой спёкшейся крови, правый глаз практически не видел, а левый ещё периодически ловил блики от вспышки, уничтожившей то чёртово чёрное покрывало.

Когда прутья клетки сжали его запястья, а бархатная ткань скользнула по глотке к лёгким, он подумал, что это конец. Смерти Сэм не боялся. Он всегда боялся, что пострадает Дин или отец, или Бобби, или пастор Джим. Его до нервного тика пугала вероятность потерять кого-то близкого. Винчестер никогда не говорил об этом ни Дину, ни Джессике, ни тем более отцу, ведь Винчестеры сильные и ничего не боятся. Так его воспитали. Но он не мог ничего с собой поделать – в момент опасности, грозившей близким, он собирался, поступал как надо, а потом… Потом его накрывало, и он шёл принимать горячий душ, чтобы согреться. Это если всё заканчивалось хорошо. После смерти Джессики душ не смог растопить тот лёд, что скопился внутри. После смерти отца, всё стало только хуже. Он просто не хотел чувствовать боль, поэтому мёрз изнутри. 

Но то – близкие. Своей же смерти Сэм не боялся никогда. Ну, то есть, умирать он не хотел, но смерти не боялся. Он знал, что рано или поздно умрёт, и верил, что после смерти найдёт покой. Он вообще верил в Бога, и, хоть не считал, что только за это его пустят в Рай, всё же надеялся, что то хорошее, что он сделал, перевесит плохое.

И вот когда он подумал, что уже всё – миг, и его не станет, - что-то кольнуло в груди. Острая боль была мгновенной, появилась и исчезла через долю секунды, но этого хватило, чтобы вспомнить. Сэм вдруг отчётливо представил, что случится с Дином, если его не станет. Брат всегда цеплялся за семью как за единственное на самом деле важное. Их, Винчестеров, не так много осталось. Смерть отца выжгла что-то внутри Дина, какой-то очень важный кусок, изменила его на каком-то глубинном, базовом уровне. Он старался делать вид, что всё в порядке, но Сэм-то видел, что его что-то гложет. Но это же Дин, он никогда не признается в собственной слабости.

Сэм в одно мгновение представил, как старший сидит, уставившись в одну точку, а Бобби или Элен, не знающие его так, как Сэм, оставляют его в покое, не трогают. И вот, оставленный в покое, Дин варится в собственных мыслях и мучается угрызениями совести. Сэм так и видел картинку, как тот меняет масло в машине и повторяет одними губами «не защитил, не уберёг». И потом его несёт. Сэм знает брата слишком хорошо, чтобы представить, что сделает с ним чувство вины. Просто с гибелью Сэма умрут они оба. А этого младший Винчестер просто не мог допустить.

Сложно сказать, что произошло в тот момент, когда Сэм осознал это. То ли сил в нём прибавилось, то ли дар сработал, но вместе с криком отчаяния из лёгких исчез весь кислород, а кожа будто воспламенилась. Чёрное покрывало зло зашипело и отступило, решётка отдёрнула прутья, которыми держала охотника, и в один миг тот оказался свободен. Яркое белое пламя окружало его, когда он очутился посреди пустыни. Рухнув на песок без сил, Сэм потерял контроль над своими эмоциями и по-настоящему запаниковал. Пламя из сияющего белого превратилось в обжигающе красное, лизнуло руки, коснулось лица и взорвалось сверхновой, уничтожая само себя. Сэм тяжело дышал, пытаясь понять, что произошло.

Сильный солнцепёк вывел его из оцепенения много позже. Сколько он провалялся на песке, Винчестер сказать затруднялся, но явно долго, потому как рана на лице уже успела подсохнуть и не кровоточила, а глаз опух. С трудом поднявшись, Сэм побрёл вперёд. Его качало, к горлу подкатывала тошнота, во всём теле чувствовалась слабость, и нестерпимо хотелось пить. 

Охотник задался целью найти выход из этой пустыни. Он шёл и шёл, надеясь, что интуиция приведёт его к Дину. Сэм сейчас даже не думал о том, чтобы попросить у него помощи. Самым главным стало убедиться, что брат в порядке. Эта цель вела младшего Винчестера вперёд, заставляя сцеплять зубы и терпеть мучительную боль.

***

\- Ну и как всё это понимать? – вздохнул Эш. – Наш бравый офицер, сам того не зная, женился на охотнице?

\- Похоже на то, - поджала губы Элен. – Смерть Сэмюэля и Дианы Кэмпбелл была довольно странной. Билл говорил, что там повсюду валялась сера.

\- Демон? – удивлённо хмыкнул гений.

\- Билл так и подумал, но отыскать тварь они так и не сумели. Но этот демон наверняка не просто так уничтожил охотников, а Мэри отпустил.

\- Думаешь, она продала ему душу? – спросил хмурый Бобби. – В обмен на что? На жизнь?

\- Думаю, тут всё не так просто, - покачал головой Эш. – Помните легенды? За теми, кто продал душу, приходят адские гончие, они раздирают жертву в клочья, забирая душу. Мэри же просто сгорела.

\- Просто на потолке, - вздёрнув брови, добавила Элен.

\- Не в этом суть, - отмахнулся гений. – Демон, если бы действительно хотел получить душу Мэри, мог забрать её вместе с родителями. Не думаю, что от него так просто укрыться, тем более, что в те времена демонская активность была довольно низкой, и охотники не были так искушены в способах защиты от них. Возможно – только возможно – что этот демон хотел нечто другое, и в обмен на обещание Мэри предоставить ему это, отпустил её.

\- Что, например? – спросила Элен.

\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Эш. – Но Мэри сгорела в детской Сэма.

\- Что ты этим хочешь сказать? – подобрался Бобби, которому такой поворот беседы категорически не понравился.

\- Не все таланты идут от Бога, - негромко произнёс Эш. – Возможно, благодаря неосторожному обещанию матери, малыш Сэмми оказался проклят.

***

Стивена Меллоуна Дин отыскал ближе к обеду. Точнее, он сам отыскался. Высокий, хорошо сложенный, он оказался на редкость дружелюбен. Дин увидел его на парковке, когда тот сам нагло подошёл к нему и завязал знакомство на почве любви к классическим автомобилям. Парень просто сиял, глядя на Импалу, и всячески умолял разрешить ему прокатиться на такой красавице. Дин улыбался, сыпал шуточками, но бдел, и к Детке притронуться не позволил.

\- Извини, приятель, - развёл руками Винчестер. – А на ней даже брату не разрешаю кататься. Он, кстати, твой ровесник.

\- Жаль, конечно, - сник Стив. – Ты к брату в гости приехал? Он здесь учится?

\- Он пока… у друзей гостит. Недавно бросил колледж. Мы тут проездом, и я хотел разведать обстановку. Может, он бы поступил сюда. Парень, в принципе, толковый. Я бы даже сказал, ботаник.

\- Ботаники тут выживают, только сбиваясь в стаи, - покачал головой Стив.

\- Поверь, при взгляде на него ты бы в жизни не подумал, что он зубрила, - усмехнулся Дин. 

Он достал портмоне и вытянул из небольшого кармашка снимок. Это фото дала ему Элен, когда они в последний раз наведывались в бар. Эш тогда тестировал какую-то хитрую систему видеонаблюдения собственного производства, а та вместо записи делала фото. На одном таком случайном снимке оказались и они с Сэмом. Мелкий с задумчивым видом что-то выискивал в ноутбуке, а Дин тем временем делал вид, что читает газету, хотя на самом деле украдкой наблюдал за братом. Вечно прокуренный бар служил стильным фоном, и если бы Дин не знал, что это случайность, подумал бы, что фотография постановочная. Тем не менее, снимок ему нравился, и он носил его с собой. 

Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Винчестер протянул фото Стивену.

\- Мелкий, - хмыкнув, сказал он. – Зубрила.

Стив тоже хмыкнул и коснулся снимка. Мгновение – и Меллоун рухнул на землю, хватая ртом воздух.

\- Что? – Дин испуганно уставился на парня. – Что случилось?

\- Убери, - прохрипел студент. – Фото… убери…

Винчестер спрятал фотографию и помог подняться Стивену. Того потряхивало, но панический блеск в глазах, появившийся пару мгновений назад, уже исчез. Стив сглотнул, успокаивая дыхание.

\- Что это было? – спросил Дин, начиная кое о чём догадываться.

\- Астма, - выдохнул Меллоун, с опаской поглядывая на Винчестера. 

\- Ну-ну, - протянул тот. – Значит так, Стив. Сейчас ты садишься в машину, и мы едем до ближайшего приличного кафе. Там ты мне в подробностях расскажешь, что с тобой произошло. Понятно? Отговорки не принимаются.

Стив кивнул и послушно сел на пассажирское сидение. Покосившись на припаркованные синие минивэны, Дин сел за руль и завёл Импалу. Что ж, смысл в его приезде сюда всё-таки был. И это радует.


	10. Глава 9.

Мир потерял краски. Выцвел. Монохромными лохмотьями нависал над головой, сыпался под ноги, дул в лицо. Веки неумолимо слипались, ноги отяжелели и путались, цепляясь за совершенно неожиданные корни деревьев, камни и белёсую траву. Сил удивляться наличию колеи под ногами и деревьев вокруг у Сэма категорически не было, и он плёлся вперёд на чистом упрямстве. Ему хотелось лечь. Тупо лечь и сдохнуть, иного слова тут не подобрать. Он устал цепляться за жизнь, все цели, державшие его на плаву, стали неважны под жаром чёрного Солнца. 

\- Раз, два, три. Зло твое внутри…

Насмешливый голос ворвался в сознание свежим ветром, и Сэм вскинул голову.

\- Эй, - хрипло позвал он. Голос после долгого молчания сел и казался каким-то незнакомым.

\- Четыре, пять, шесть. Секрет у тебя есть…

Давешний бесплотный знакомый пронёсся эхом где-то справа, и Сэм резко развернулся. Опрометчивое движение отозвалось головокружением. Винчестер едва устоял на ногах.

\- Кончай паясничать, покажись! – крикнул он.

Метрах в пяти впереди воздух внезапно всколыхнулся, загустел и выплюнул из невидимой дыры в пространстве сгусток чёрного дыма. Образовавшееся облако покружило на месте, свернулось в тугую воронку и закрутилось маленьким смерчем в человеческий рост. Сэм заворожено наблюдал за ним, не двигаясь с места. Вдруг смерчик бесшумно взорвался, разлетаясь в стороны дымными осколками, и на дороге остался стоять мужчина средних лет. Одет он был в простые джинсы, футболку и куртку, какие обычно носят среднестатистические мужчины слегка за сорок. На лице незнакомца блуждала ехидная улыбка, глаза на мгновение полыхнули жёлтым.

\- Ты… - Сэм задохнулся от злости и рванул к демону.

\- Привет, Сэмми, - мужчина даже не шелохнулся, продолжая вызывающе улыбаться.

Сэм попытался добраться до того, кто был виновен в смерти его родителей и его девушки. Желание придушить тварь собственными руками было таким сильным, что он далеко не сразу понял, что не сдвинулся ни на дюйм. Опустив глаза, Винчестер уставился на свои ноги. Чёрно-белый песок совершенно очевидно обладал собственным разумом и всячески мешал ему, осыпался, всасывая ступни, не давая охотнику добраться до цели. 

\- Прости, умирать во цвете лет мне совершенно не хочется, - улыбаясь, сообщил демон. – А ты даже в нынешнем полуживом состоянии вполне способен изрядно мне навредить. Так что…

Он повёл плечом, и у ног Сэма из-под земли вырвались древесные корни. Жёсткие, словно мозолистые руки, они схватили Винчестера за запястья и потянули вниз и в стороны. В это же время песок сгустился, уплотнился до состояния бетона и затвердел, намертво сковывая погружённые в него до щиколоток ноги. Корни тянули в разные стороны, до предела натягивая жилы. 

Сэм сжал зубы, но не проронил ни стона. 

***

Когда Сэм был маленьким, у него появилась вредная привычка: он постоянно что-то куда-то прятал. Это были мелочи, вроде кусочка шоколадки, оловянного солдатика или леденца на палочке. Леденцы вообще в этом списке лидировали. Дин и Джон часто выковыривали их из-под сидений, из пепельниц, сумок, карманов брюк… Отовсюду. Джона эта странная привычка злила, он постоянно бурчал, что Сэму заняться нечем, лучше бы ножи точил. Но Дину такие сюрпризы нравились. Когда было особенно тоскливо во время долгого отсутствия отца, четырёхлетний тогда ещё Сэмми заглядывал ему в глаза и улыбался. Он ещё ничего не знал об охоте, хотя точить те же ножи уже учился, как и собирать пистолет. Дин смотрел на загадочно улыбающегося братика и не мог сдержать ответную улыбку. Трепал его по макушке и отправлял спать. И ни разу за всё время не заметил, когда именно мелкий подбрасывал лакомство в его карман. Только вроде бы ничего не было, а тут уже леденец нашёлся. Настроение поднималось, и жить становилось как-то легче.

С возрастом эта привычка практически забылась. Но благодаря тем тренировкам Сэм мог легко и грациозно вытащить ключи/бумажник/что угодно у ничего не подозревающей жертвы так, что никто ничего не замечал. Правда, пользовался он этим умением весьма редко. И хоть привычка прятать конфеты по разным углам осталась в прошлом, Дин по-прежнему периодически находил подарки в самых неожиданных местах. 

Они никогда не говорили об этом. Обычно любитель поговорить о чувствах, в этом случае Сэм предпочитал делать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит. Будто бы появляющиеся из ниоткуда вещи – самое нормальное, что с ними вообще случается. Дин с расспросами не лез, лишь наслаждался вниманием. Наслаждался тем, что младший братишка рядом. 

Старший Винчестер отслеживал перемены в общем эмоциональном состоянии брата по этим подаркам. После гибели Джессики Сэм замкнулся в себе, нацелившись лишь на поиск отца. Ему было жизненно необходимо найти его, чтобы отомстить демону за смерть любимой, пусть даже ценой собственной жизни. Несколько месяцев Дин с беспокойством следил за тем, как младший спит, ест, охотится. Он стал нервным, дёрганным, и это Дину категорически не нравилось. 

Только после того, как они съездили в Лоуренс, всё наладилось. Для Дина эта поездка выдалась изматывающе тяжёлой. Даже после стольких лет он помнил и дом, и ту злополучную ночь, и не хотел возвращаться в прошлое. Но после того как душа мамы освободилась, Сэм наконец-то пришёл в себя. Дин это понял в тот момент, когда смотрел на брата, прощающегося с Миссури, и, сунув руки в карманы, нашёл леденец.

Старшему Винчестеру определенно нравилась эта привычка мелкого. Нравилось такое ненавязчивое внимание. Он знал, что Сэм об этом знает и всегда готов поддержать его этими сюрпризами.

Дин скосил взгляд на сидящего рядом Стивена и сунул руку в карман. Леденец нашёлся быстро, но Винчестер не улыбался, забросив его в рот. Привкус конфеты оставил на языке горьковатое предчувствие беды.

***

\- Что думаешь, Фил? – Бобби поставил перед собеседником кофе и уселся рядом.

\- Экзорцизм здесь не поможет, - уверенно произнёс тот. 

Капеллан Филипп Смитсон был давним приятелем Сингера. Он служил в часовне при больнице и частенько помогал заметать следы охоты или доставать какие-нибудь данные. Вот к нему-то и решил обратиться Бобби. Они сидели в больничном кафетерии. Здесь было довольно людно, но посетители не обращали на них внимания. Элен отправилась навестить Сэма, а Эш остался в доме Сингера, продолжая поиски хоть чего-нибудь.

\- Почему? – спросил Бобби.

\- Посуди сам: Сэм, по всей видимости, проклят. Демон, вероятно, на него как-то повлиял, раз у него появились такие способности, а мать и невеста сгорели в его комнате. Я допускаю, что Сэм понятия об этом не имеет. Что произошло в день гибели Мэри Винчестер, знает только она. Возможно, она пыталась помешать демону осуществить его планы. Вряд ли ей это удалось. Ну а что касается непосредственно экзорцизма, так этот ритуал направлен на изгнание демона из человека. Скажи мне, Сэм раньше при тебе святую воду пил?

\- Пил, - кивнул Сингер.

Смитсон развёл руками.

\- Вот и ответ на твой вопрос. Экзорцизм ему не поможет, потому что он не одержим.

Бобби вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула, уставившись в окно. Он надеялся на другие новости.

\- Но хоть что-то можно сделать? – негромко произнёс он. Охотник отказывался верить в то, что младшему Винчестеру нельзя помочь. 

Капеллан поджал губы.

\- Давай думать логически, - сказал он минуту спустя. – Проклятие же к чему-то привязано, так? Бывают проклятые предметы?

Сингер кивнул.

\- Да. Но такие предметы, как правило, сжигают. А если проклят сам Сэм, то этот вариант категорически не подходит.

Смитсон вздохнул и приложился к кофе.

\- Можно попробовать его причастить, - сказал он, подумав. – Он верующий?

\- Честно говоря, не знаю, - пожал плечами Бобби. – Для Дина охота – его религия. Такой уж он человек – верит только в то, что видел. А Сэм… Сэм может. Охотиться может, и при этом верить в Бога. Вообще в хорошее. Так что…

Сингер ещё раз пожал плечами и посмотрел на приятеля.

\- Давай попробуем, - сказал тот. – В любом случае, хуже не будет.

***

Небольшое уютное кафе разместилось в сорока минутах езды от Академии. Дин заказал большую чашку чёрного кофе, Стив ограничился стаканом сока.

\- Слушай, парень, я просто… у меня голова закружилась… то есть, ну… ноги сами…

Дин в упор смотрел на студента, тот мямлил и нервно покусывал губы.

\- Стив, я тебя в заложники не брал и выкрасть не пытался, успокойся, - со вздохом сказал Винчестер. – Я просто хочу знать, что случилось, когда ты дотронулся до фотографии.

\- Я же сказал… - начал было Меллоун, но Дин его оборвал.

\- Не лги мне, - он бросил на собеседника тяжёлый взгляд, затем, помолчав, добавил: - Послушай, мой брат сейчас в больнице. Туда он попал потому, что видел твою смерть.

\- Что?! – Стив не совладал с голосом, и вопрос прозвучал слишком громко. Люди за соседними столиками стали на них оборачиваться. Дин выразительно посмотрел на Меллоуна.

\- Не ори, - мягко посоветовал он. – Заранее уточняю: у моего брата есть дар предвидения, и я не сумасшедший.

Винчестер извлёк из кармана записку Сэма и положил её на стол перед парнем.

\- Вот это он написал перед тем, как потерять сознание. Он говорил, что видел гибель парня примерно его возраста. Парня этого сбил синий минивэн. Всё произошло в Виргинии. Когда наш друг по составленным нами запросам вычислил два имени, я приехал сюда. 

\- По какому это запросу вы вышли на меня? – сглотнув, спросил Стив.

\- Твоя мама погибла в твоей детской, когда тебе исполнилось полгода?

\- Да, - нахмурившись, ответил парень.

Дин кивнул и выразительно посмотрел на собеседника.

\- Чувак, только не говори, что она погибла из-за меня, - Стивен откинулся на спинку стула и, наткнувшись на нечитаемый взгляд Дина, поёжился. – Я тогда вообще мелким был и ничего не помню. 

Винчестер молча отпил кофе.

\- У нас вполне нормальная семья, никаких паранормальных заморочек…

\- Это началось примерно полтора года назад, - негромко произнёс охотник, глядя в кружку. – Тебе только исполнилось двадцать два. Сперва были сильные боли, голова раскалывалась так, что ты готов был пачками глотать обезболивающее. Потом начались сны. До жути реалистичные сны, ты просыпался разбитым и измученным.

Дин поднял взгляд на Стивена. Тот смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами, словно боялся поверить услышанному.

\- Мне казалось, что я схожу с ума, - хрипло сказал он. – Краски были такими яркими, а видения сюрреалистичными… Мачеха настояла, чтобы я летом не работал, а съездил отдохнуть. Я уехал в Калифорнию, жил у друзей. Именно там я понял, что со мной что-то не то. Я брал фотографии людей и видел их смерть.

Дин, внимательно слушавший рассказ, моментально спал с лица.

\- Что ты видел, когда дотронулся до нашего снимка? – спросил он.

\- Я не знаю, - со стоном прикрыв глаза руками, Меллоун подался вперёд и облокотился об стол. – Это было странно. Меня словно чёрная воронка поглотила. Ощущение полной темноты и одиночества.

\- Сэм, - прошептал Дин, сжимая кулаки.

\- Я не знаю, - повторил Стив, встречаясь с Винчестером взглядом. – Я не знаю, чью именно смерть видел: того парня или… 

Он замолчал.

\- Или? – спросил охотник, уже догадываясь об ответе.

\- Или твою, - произнёс Меллоун. 

Дин сглотнул. Оба варианта его категорически не устраивали.

\- Обычно я могу определить, с кем это случится, - Стивен подался вперёд и заговорил, нервно покусывая губы. – Полунамёк или откровенная подсказка. Ни разу мне не удалось помешать этому, хоть я и пытался. Потом бросил это дело, перестал трогать фото. Я не знаю, почему взял твой снимок, теперь я их сторонюсь как чумы. А тут как магнитом притянуло. Но я ничего не понял. Видел только пустоту, одиночество. Меня накрыла какая-то необъяснимая тоска и сожаление. Я не знаю, чьи это были чувства, не понял, что произошло. Я вообще нифига не понял, не знаю даже, кто из вас двоих умрёт.

Он откинулся на спинку стула, вздохнул и с силой растер лицо ладонями, совсем неслышно добавив: 

\- Может, вообще оба…

***

Дин усмехнулся, когда, выйдя из общежития Спортивной Академии, увидел возле Импалы знакомую хрупкую фигурку. Белокурая девушка прислонилась к крылу машины со стороны водительского места и демонстративно подпиливала ноготки. Десятисантиметровая пилочка в её руках выглядела такой же опасной, как мачете.

\- Дай, угадаю, - улыбнулся Винчестер, подходя к машине. – Тебя послали убедиться, что со мной всё в порядке.

Джо окинула его оценивающим взглядом и сунула пилочку в кармашек сумки для ноутбука.

\- Есть повод, - пожала плечами девушка. – Но вижу, что беспокоились мы зря.

Она коротко улыбнулась, тут же вернув на лицо непроницаемое выражение. Но Дин успел уловить облегчение, мелькнувшее в глазах мисс Харвелл. 

\- Прости, - вздохнув, негромко сказал он. 

Джо удивлённо подняла брови, наткнулась на выразительный взгляд Винчестера, мягко улыбнулась и кивнула. 

\- Нашёл, что искал? – спросила она.

\- Ты в курсе? – Дин осмотрел стоящие на земле сумки. – Где твоя машина?

\- Своей пока нет, так что я одолжила у какого-то мужика, - широко улыбнулась девушка. – Назад поедем на твоей. 

Дин закатил глаза, но подхватил одну из сумок и направился к багажнику.

\- Мама рассказала мне о Сэме, - сказала Джо, подавая вторую сумку. – Мне жаль…

\- Не надо, - мотнув головой, Дин захлопнул багажник. – Он выберется.

Харвелл подняла руки, сдаваясь.

\- Так как? Есть зацепки?

Винчестер нахмурился и почесал переносицу.

\- Я нашёл парня из видения Сэма. Пока не ясно, почему именно он. Но Сэм потерял сознание, когда видел его смерть. Парня сбила машина здесь, в Норфолке. Так что, думаю, нужно его отсюда увезти, а там посмотрим. 

\- Думаешь, он согласится?

\- Я здесь для того, чтобы он собрал свои вещи. Этот парень чертовски напуган своими способностями и рад поговорить с теми, кто хоть что-то понимает.

В этот момент к ним подошёл Меллоун с дорожной сумкой на плече. Закинув её на заднее сиденье, он нервно облизнул губы и нахмурился, посмотрев на Джо. Девушка протянула руку.

\- Джо, - представилась она.

Стив бросил вопросительный взгляд на Дина.

\- Она в курсе, - сказал тот, усаживаясь за руль.

\- Стивен, - представился парень, пожимая протянутую ладошку.

\- Не волнуйся, Стив, с нами не пропадёшь, - Джо игриво подмигнула, развернулась, тряхнув гривой светлых волос, легко оббежала машину и уселась на место рядом с водителем.

Меллоун оглянулся по сторонам, усмехнулся и влез на заднее сиденье. Его глаза на мгновенье почернели, но этого никто не заметил.


	11. Глава 10.

Спина болела просто адски. Перед глазами плясали разноцветные круги, треугольники, квадраты и ромбики, то сплетаясь, то расходясь в стороны и исчезая за пределами видимости. Порой ему чудилось, что в этой пляске зашифровано послание, но какое-то шибко тайное, а с дешифровкой у него всегда были проблемы. Некоторым это давалось легче, взять хотя бы… Нет! Не думать! Нельзя.

Почему? Почему нельзя думать?

Он тряхнул головой, и боль молнией прошила позвоночник от затылка до копчика. Если бы он мог, то закричал бы. Наверняка стало бы легче. Но в горле образовалась пустыня – с каждым вдохом глотку словно наждаком царапал песок. Это странно. Он совершенно не помнил, где бы умудрился найти столько песка. 

Разноцветные фигурки сложились в надпись «дурак». Забавно, он был согласен, хотя толком и не знал, почему. Но тот факт, что он – охотник со стажем – сейчас висит где-то в совершенно беспомощном состоянии, говорит о многом. Весь опыт к чертям собачьим, когда сам не можешь выбраться, и брат где-то…

Твою ж мать!

***

Бобби нервно постукивал пяткой по полу. Он сидел на неудобном пластиковом сидении возле палаты в ожидании завершения причастия. Элен вернулась из кафетерия со стаканчиком кофе. Сингер покосился на кофе с надеждой, но Харвелл покачала головой.

\- Тебе хватит, ты и так нервный, - сказала она, устраиваясь на соседнем сидении. – Как у них там дела? – она кивнула на закрытую дверь палаты и отпила из стаканчика.

Бобби проследил за её взглядом и вздохнул.

\- Пока не знаю. Фил выставил меня из палаты, чтобы я не путался под ногами, иначе грозил причастить и меня. А я исповедовался последний раз перед свадьбой! Какое, к чёрту, причастие без исповеди?

\- Эй, попридержи язык, когда говоришь о таких вещах, - Элен отвесила охотнику лёгкий подзатыльник, сбив кепку на бок. – Немного вежливее, пожалуйста. Во всём этом всё же есть что-то.

\- Ты верующая? – недоверчиво спросил Сингер.

\- Скорее да, чем нет, - ответила Харвелл. – Ну, вот подумай: откуда все эти демоны берутся? Ад существует, и мы знаем это. Просто было бы странно, если бы они появлялись из ниоткуда, верно? Значит, где-то должен быть и Рай, как противоборствующая сила. По крайней мере, эта мысль немного успокаивает.

\- Если есть Рай с ангелами и прочей братией, чего ж они там тормозят? – задал резонный вопрос Бобби. – Тут такое порой творится, что страшно становится.

\- Я предпочитаю об этом не думать, - Элен снова приложилась к кофе. – Выводы напрашиваются неутешительные.

Сингер хмыкнул и молча повернулся ко входу в палату. Некоторое время он задумчиво рассматривал дверь, затем вздохнул еще тоскливее и повернулся к Элен.

\- Ну чего они там так долго?

Женщина на этот риторический вопрос предпочла не отвечать.

***

Судорожно втянув воздух, Сэм отрыл глаза. Сердце бешено колотилось, на лбу проступила испарина, пальцы, сжимавшие простыню, мелко дрожали. Окружающая действительность расплывалась мутным светлым пятном, никак не желая складываться в осмысленные картинки. Во рту было сухо, словно в пустыне, и на Винчестера вдруг с полной силой обрушились воспоминания. Застонав, он резко рванулся, пытаясь сесть, но что-то не дало ему этого сделать. Охотник потянулся было рукой к лицу, но не смог оторвать ладонь от простыни. Сглотнув, он прикрыл глаза и постарался успокоиться.

Когда он открыл глаза в следующий раз, то сперва подумал, что ослеп. Потом – что снова оказался в той проклятой клетке. Глаза не могли уловить ни единого проблеска света, и это пугало сильнее, чем демоны и прочие монстры вместе взятые. Но под пальцами всё так же ощущалась колючая простыня, которая с холодным шёлком покрывала не имела ничего общего.

Выровнять дыхание удалось далеко не сразу. Ещё какое-то время Сэм потратил на то, чтобы проморгаться и попытаться понять, где он находится. Когда зрение немного прояснилось, он смог различить трубки, прикреплённые к его правой руке. Слева стоял прибор, следивший за его сердцебиением – этот писк Сэм не спутал бы ни с чем. За прибором обнаружилось окно, за окном – глубокая ночь. Он лежал в больничной палате и, судя по наполовину опустевшему мешку капельницы, довольно давно.

Дверь распахнулась, впуская в комнату поток воздуха и невысокого человека в белом халате.

\- Так-так-так, что тут у нас? – доктор так быстро переместился к его кушетке, что Сэма замутило. 

\- Я… - он попытался заговорить, но в горле запершило, и охотник закашлялся.

\- Ну-ну, голубчик, потерпи, - пожурил его врач, на нагрудном кармане которого Сэм прочёл «Доктор Перлман». – Сейчас не самое подходящее время для поговорить. Связки должны немного восстановиться, - улыбка доктора из мягкой превратилась в ядовитую. - После того, как ты столько часов звал на помощь.

Сэм дёрнулся, в полумраке палаты глаза собеседника полыхнули жёлтым.

\- Отдыхай, Сэмми, - еле слышно прошептал демон. – Отдыхай, а я пока займусь твоим братом.

Доктор вышел из палаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, а Сэм так и не смог закричать.

***

Верёвка натирала запястья до крови, но Дин всё равно усердно ворочал кистями рук, пытаясь ослабить узлы. В подвальном помещении, где он очнулся пару часов назад, было холодно и пахло плесенью. В дальнем углу монотонно капала вода, и Винчестеру на ум пришло сравнение с китайской пыткой, когда вода капает на лоб жертве в течение нескольких дней, сводя с ума. Мысли эти охотнику категорически не понравились, и он усилием воли запрятал их подальше, сосредоточившись на насущной проблеме.

Проанализировав ситуацию, он решил, что давать Стиву возможность уединиться в туалете на заправке было опрометчиво. Когда Дин пошёл проверить, что задержало Меллоуна, он никак не ожидал, что студент нападёт на него. Усталость и постоянное нервное напряжение сделали его невнимательным. Стиву удалось вырубить его и как-то дотащить до этого подвала. Что случилось с Джо, Винчестер не знал. Он лишь надеялся, что у девушки хватило ума сбежать и вызвать подмогу. 

В данный момент времени Дин был занят тем, что пытался высвободиться из верёвок, на которых висел посреди помещения, едва касаясь ступнями грязного пола. Сдавленно чертыхаясь, он дёргал и вращал запястьями, и путы понемногу ослабевали.

Тихий далёкий стон прозвучал настолько внезапно, что Дин окаменел, слепо уставившись перед собой. Он был абсолютно уверен, что в подвале кроме него никого не было. Да и не могло быть здесь того, чей голос он только что услышал.

\- Сэмми? – одними губами прошептал Винчестер, и лёгкий шорох: «Ди-и-и-ин» - был ему ответом. – Сэмми… Ты как?

Наверное, в рейтинге самого странного, что Дин когда-либо делал в своей жизни, этот разговор с коматозным братом через пару сотен разделявших их миль, вошёл бы в первую десятку. Но старший задвинул все посторонние мысли подальше, оставив место лишь для Сэма.

\- Я очнулся, - выдохнуло пространство голосом Сэма. – Лежу в палате, но не могу пошевелиться. И я вижу тебя. Ты опять вляпался?

От такого родного ворчания этой мелкой занозы накатило нереальное облегчение. Сэм жив, а остальное не имеет значения.

\- Как видишь, - прикрыв глаза, мысленно ответил Дин. – Некому составлять план охоты, ты же решил взять выходной.

\- Открой глаза, - прошептал Сэм где-то в голове, и Дин моментально выполнил просьбу. – Это странно, - выдохнул младший. 

\- Что именно? – фыркнул Дин. – То, что я вишу чёрт знает где, или то, что в это же время я телепатически разговариваю со своим коматозным братом?

\- То, что я вижу окружающий мир и своими, и твоими глазами, - ответил тот. – Чертовски странно, хочу тебе сказать.

\- Ого, - старший Винчестер удивлённо вскинул брови. – Я твоей палаты не вижу.

\- Не на что тут смотреть, поверь мне, - буркнул Сэм. – С превеликим удовольствием свалил бы отсюда при первом удобном случае. Вот только вспомню, как собственным телом управлять.

\- Ты парализован? – моментально всполошился Дин. В его голове тут же заметались идеи о том, где бы найти толкового целителя, способного помочь.

\- Скорее, слишком ослаблен. Думаю, это из-за лекарств, - Сэм немного помолчал. – Дин, меня здесь травят. Не знаю, почему я вообще пришёл в себя.

\- Ты знаешь – кто? – перед глазами старшего поплыли красные блики – верный признак подступающего приступа ярости.

\- Доктор. Перлман, кажется, - Сэм вздохнул. – Дин, Перлман – Желтоглазый демон.

Холод подвала померк перед арктической пустыней, образовавшейся где-то внутри – там, где едва не перестало биться сердце.

\- Дин? – голос Сэма звучал обеспокоенно. – Дин, ты в порядке?

\- Нет, - хриплым шёпотом ответил тот. Прокашлявшись, продолжил мысленно: - Бобби рядом? Он может тебя защитить?

\- Не видел его, - безэмоционально ответил брат. – Дин, я устал…

\- Сэмми?

Сэм молчал достаточно долго для того, чтобы Дин начал паниковать. Тонкая нить духовной связи звенела, готовая порваться в любой момент, и старший Винчестер отдавал все силы, чтобы удержать её. 

После смерти отца Дин потерял опору. Он всю жизнь слепо доверял этому человеку. Выполнял все его приказы, потому что знал, чем грозит непослушание. Дин цеплялся за странное подобие семьи, которое составляли они втроем, и был готов на всё, чтобы сохранить хоть это. Отец и Сэм – они были настолько похожи друг на друга, что, со свойственной им обоим вспыльчивостью, сталкивались постоянно. Дин старался гасить эти конфликты на корню, веря, что у них нормальная семья.

Когда Джона не стало, на него словно ушат холодной воды вылили. Он задыхался от отчаяния, от свалившейся на него ответственности, когда внезапно стало не у кого спросить совета, некого позвать на помощь. Не на кого надеяться. Теперь все решения зависели от него, все последствия их поступков ложились на Дина, и он стал в тысячу раз осмотрительнее. Сэм порой называл его параноиком, но старшему Винчестеру было плевать. Он потерял отца, и его мир пошатнулся. Поэтому он не имеет права потерять ещё и младшего брата. Иначе ему станет просто не за что держаться.

Та тонкая связь, которая позволила им найти друг друга сейчас, существовала всегда. Дин внезапно и остро это почувствовал. Он всегда ощущал боль Сэма как свою и знал, что мелкий чувствует то же самое. Теперь старший цеплялся за ниточку духовной связи, отчаянно надеясь вытащить брата из того небытия, в которое он попал. 

\- Сэмми? – выдохнул Дин, дёрнувшись в очередной попытке освободиться. – Поговори со мной, старик. Ты же обожаешь все эти откровенные беседы. Излей душу, станет легче. Твои слова, между прочим…

\- Дин, ты знал, что я верующий? – прервав его, огорошил вопросом младший.

Секунду Дин пытался сообразить, о чём речь. Прикрыв глаза, вздохнул и качнул головой.

\- Подозревал, - с лёгкой улыбкой ответил он. Услышав удивлённое хмыканье, пояснил: - Чувак, мы двадцать четыре часа в сутки рядом. Сложно не заметить, когда ты молишься. Признаюсь, раньше мне это казалось забавным.

\- В этом нет ничего забавного, Дин, - обиженно засопел Сэм. 

\- Мне тоже. Теперь, по крайней мере. Я всё ещё скептически настроен по отношению к этой божественной чебухне, но твоя призрачная фигура там, на дороге, вызвала у меня чувство благоговения. Тебе бы крылышки ещё – вылитый ангел.

Сэм фыркнул, потом негромко рассмеялся. Дин улыбнулся, поглубже в памяти спрятав воспоминания о том, как он стоял тогда возле машины и молился: «Господи, пусть он не умрёт, пожалуйста». 

Сэм перестал смеяться и устало вздохнул.

\- Что-то у меня в последнее время кризис веры, - признался он. – Всё время, пока я блуждал по пустыне или сидел в клетке, я молился о том, чтобы они до тебя не добрались. Хреново, выходит, старался.

\- Сэм, это не твоя вина, - тут же запротестовал Дин.

\- Знаю, - отозвался тот. Помолчав, добавил: - Дин, я просто устал сопротивляться. У Желтоглазого все козыри на руках. Он обещает убить тебя, если я не дам согласие. Я не могу допустить этого.

\- Согласие на что? – спросил старший Винчестер, заранее зная, что ответ ему не понравится.

Он практически увидел, как Сэм устало прикрыл глаза.

\- Ничего не имеешь против чёрно-белого кино? – спросил тот.

\- Нет, - удивлённо ответил Дин.

\- Тогда смотри…

По связующей их нити внезапно хлынули воспоминания Сэма о заточении в собственной голове. Дин сглотнул и впустил в себя этот поток информации. Если бы верёвки его не держали, он бы точно рухнул на пол, прикрывая голову и прячась от кошмарных видений. Старшего Винчестера затрясло от страха.

***

Сэма лихорадило. Он лежал с закрытыми глазами и выжимал из себя последние силы, лишь бы донести до брата серьёзность ситуации, рассказать, какая ему угрожает опасность. Сэму было плевать на себя, он хотел обезопасить Дина. Именно поэтому он упорно сливал по странной, связавшей их нити всё, что только мог вспомнить о своём пребывании в темноте, хотя и знал, что Дину страшно. Самыми яркими были последние воспоминания. Сэма и самого эти события пугали до дрожи, но он не давал поблажек ни себе, ни брату.

Он отчётливо помнил боль в натянутых конечностях: древесные корни растягивали его, словно на дыбе. Боль в ногах была немного другого рода. Сэм ступнями чувствовал нестерпимый жар, доходивший, казалось, из самой Преисподней. В воздухе отчётливо воняло палёным мясом. 

А ещё демон. На фоне бесцветного пространства его глаза особенно ярко отливали желтизной. Мутные зрачки изучали Сэма, следили за каждым его движением, казалось, прожигали насквозь. Демон говорил и говорил. Младший Винчестер старался его не слушать, но настойчивый шёпоток прорывал все внутренние барьеры и врывался в сознание, заставляя замереть и терпеть невыносимую боль. И отчаянно мотать головой: неправда-неправда-неправда!

Азазель. Демона зовут Азазель.

Он напоил Сэма своей кровью, когда тот был младенцем.

Сэм проклят, и от этого проклятия противоядия нет.

Азазель убил маму.

Он убил Джессику.

Он забрал душу Джона в Ад.

И сделает то же самое с Дином, если Сэм не согласится.

Одно маленькое «да», тебе же ничего не стоит!

\- Почему? – выдохнул Дин, и Сэм распахнул глаза, обрывая поток воспоминаний. 

\- Он сказал, что я – избранный, - ровным голосом произнёс младший. – Сказал, что мне предназначено возглавить армию демонов. Ещё кучу всякой пафосной фигни наговорил.

\- Не смей, - прошипел Дин.

\- Иначе он убьёт тебя, - Сэм судорожно вздохнул. – Я не могу этого допустить, Дин. Только не ты…

\- Не смей, - повторил старший. В его голосе ясно слышалась едва сдерживаемая ярость. – Я просто так не сдамся, и ты не смей!

Сэм коротко облизнул губы – нервный жест, когда-то перенятый у Дина. Он смотрел на входную дверь практически без страха, скорее, в ожидании.

\- Дин, он здесь. Азазель.

Сэм почувствовал, как по нервам прокатилась волна адреналиновой ярости – не его, Дина. 

\- Ты можешь позвать Бобби? – спросил тот.

\- Нет.

\- Сэм, только не соглашайся. Чем бы он тебя не запугивал. Со мной всё будет в порядке, так что…

Сэм услышал чьи-то шаги. В подвале, где находился Дин, появился ещё один человек.

\- Надо же, ты очнулся, - ехидно проговорил тот.

\- Привет, Стивен, - ухмыльнулся Дин, взглянув в чёрные глаза демона.

\- Привет, Сэмми, - проговорил Азазель, зайдя в палату и прикрыв за собой дверь. 

\- Так меня может называть только брат, - хрипло отозвался младший, и Дин в его голове довольно хмыкнул.

Желтоглазый некоторое время изучал его, затем достал телефон и набрал чей-то номер. Сэм видел, как Меллоун достал свой мобильник и принял вызов, включив громкую связь.

\- У нас тут случайно Дин в гостях оказался, - произнёс Азазель, положив телефон на прикроватную тумбочку. – Можешь поздороваться.

Сэм стиснул зубы и мотнул головой.

\- Держись, Сэмми, - мысленно произнёс Дин.

\- Ты тоже, Дин, - без слов ответил младший.

Ночка обещала быть весёлой.


	12. Глава 11.

Стивен стремительно вошёл в подвал и бросил в угол спортивную сумку. Подвал был грязным и плохо освещённым. Свет от засиженной мухами люминесцентной лампы пускал по болотного цвета стенам странные тени. Стивен перетекал по помещению, словно сливаясь с этими тенями. 

\- Ты знаешь, какой сегодня день, Дин? – он, казалось, наслаждался властью над пленником, которую вдруг обрёл.

\- Вторник? – удивлённо вскинул брови старший Винчестер.

\- Да, - хмыкнул демон. – А кроме этого?

Дин дёрнул плечом.

\- Срази меня новостью.

\- Канун Дня Всех Святых, Дин, - Меллоун обошёл подвешенного посреди подвала охотника, остановился позади и негромко пропел на ухо: - Хэллоуин.

\- Что, правда, что ли? – спросил Дин. – Совсем сбился со счёта дней и костюм не подготовил. А ты приготовился? Кем будешь? – охотник скосил глаза, стараясь уследить за перемещающейся фигурой, Стивен встал перед ним. – Призраком? Вампиром? Ой, погоди! Кажется, я догадываюсь! Трупом!

\- Смешно, - ухмыльнулся демон. – Ты забавный, Винчестер. Бравируешь, храбришься. Прямо как твой папашка. 

Дин сжал губы в тонкую линию и зло зыркнул на говорившего.

\- Он в Аду, как ты и думал, Дин, - тем временем продолжил демон. Он выудил тёмного угла увесистую спортивную сумку и поставил её на ржавый столик. Заглянув в неё, слегка улыбнулся.

Губы Винчестера дрогнули в нехорошей ухмылке, но он промолчал.

\- Продал душу, спасая сына. Как благородно!

Демон повернулся лицом к пленнику и прислонился бедром к столу.

\- Не смог защитить сам, поэтому заключил сделку со своим злейшим врагом. Он сдался, но по-прежнему для тебя герой?

Дин стиснул зубы, на щеках заходили желваки. 

\- Сильный и смелый. Оставил тебя в одиночестве присматривать за братом.

\- Чего ты добиваешься, Стивен? – зло процедил Винчестер.

Демон оттолкнулся от стола и подошёл к пленнику.

\- Ничего особенного. Мы просто немного развлечёмся, - улыбнулся он. – Только давай договоримся – не называй меня Стивеном. Студента Стивена Меллоуна больше нет, - подавшись вперёд, демон дохнул несвежим дыханием в лицо охотника и шепнул на ухо: - Меня зовут Аластар. И я покажу тебе, что такое Ад.

***

Уследить за двумя нитями разговора было сложно, но Сэм справлялся. Он словно раздвоился: одна часть находилась в больнице в Су-Фолс, другая – за тысячу миль, в подвале, с Дином. Было странно ощущать его сознание как своё. Странно, но не неловко. Дин не закрывался от него, не пытался мысленно наорать: «Не копошись у меня в башке!». Но Сэм не чувствовал, чтобы брат встречно проверял его голову или видел его мысли. Это тоже было странно.

\- Эй, Дин, - тихо позвал он, когда Азазель куда-то удалился, прихватив с собой телефон.

\- Хэй, Сэмми, - сдавленно отозвался тот. – У меня тут… намечается кое-что. Отделиться не желаешь? Вряд ли это будет приятно, - он немного нервно хихикнул.

\- Э, нет, приятель, - Сэм поджал губы. – Поговори со мной. Давай, сосредоточься. Не может быть, чтобы ты не знал, где находишься. Подумай, вспомни. 

\- Что это даст? – немного устало спросил Дин.

\- Я найду тебя и вытащу.

\- Ага. Так и вижу, как ты из комы телепортируешься прямиком в этот грёбаный городишко.

\- Дин…

\- Сэмми, я справлюсь, - упрямо отозвался тот.

Сэм скрипнул зубами и зло сжал кулаки. Ощущения в руках стали немного другими – не такими, как сразу после пробуждения. Младший пошевелил пальцами, с удивлением понимая, что владеет телом уже гораздо лучше.

Он не успел что-либо по этому поводу предпринять, когда в палату вернулся Желтоглазый. Демон улыбался, и Винчестеру это не понравилось.

\- Сэм? 

От внезапно прозвучавшего в голове голоса брата младший вздрогнул.

\- Азазель вернулся, - мысленно сказал он.

Демон включил тусклое освещение и продемонстрировал Сэму то, что принёс с собой.

\- Знаешь, что это? – от мерзкого голосочка стало не по себе.

Сэм зло сверкнул глазами, но промолчал.

\- Это – моя кровь. Стандартный пакет объёмом пятьсот миллилитров. И это богатство – для тебя, Сэмми.

Демон подошёл к стойке, на которой была закреплена капельница, и принялся колдовать с трубками.

\- Ты силён, Сэм. Ментально, - Азазель бросил взгляд на застывшего охотника. – У тебя изначально были хорошие задатки. Гены в нашем деле решают многое. У тебя прекрасные предки, Сэм. И отличное воспитание. 

Перекрыв подачу основного лекарства, Азазель прикрепил к переходнику трубку от пакета с кровью. Сэм не смог сдержать эмоций и испуганно распахнул глаза.

\- Что? – демон замер, заметив его реакцию. – Всё равно это лекарство тебе не помогало, - он беспечно пожал плечами. – То, что я тебе сейчас дам, гора-а-аздо лучше, поверь мне.

Криво усмехнувшись, Азазель крутанул колёсико, пуская кровь по трубке, и, улыбаясь, покинул палату.

\- Сэмми? – послышался взволнованный голос брата. – Ты как там?

\- Дин, мне страшно, - выдохнул Сэм, ловя себя на мысли, что произнёс это вслух.

\- Я слышал Желтоглазого, - голос старшего Винчестера звенел от напряжения. – Ты можешь вынуть трубку? Сможешь перекрыть капельницу?

\- Попробую, - облизнув губы, прошептал Сэм.

Руки всё так же плохо слушались. Он потянулся левой рукой к предплечью правой, тратя неимоверные силы лишь на то, чтобы просто оторвать кисть от кровати. Красный ручеёк вихрился, смешиваясь с оставшимся в трубке лекарством. Он медленно подбирался к вене, словно смакуя каждый миг. Сэм сглотнул и, сжав зубы, напрягся изо всех сил. 

Острая боль в ноге заставила его вскрикнуть и на мгновение потерять концентрацию. Рука безвольно рухнула на кровать. Сэм удивлённо моргнул. Сдавленное ругательство Дина убедило его, что ему не показалось – боль была, но не его, а брата. Демон Аластар приступил к своей работе и резанул по ноге старшего Винчестера острым скальпелем.

\- Дин, ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно выдохнул Сэм.

Но ответа он не услышал. Кровь демона, наконец, добралась до вены, и вместе с ней в Сэма хлынул поток жидкого огня. 

***

Это был какой-то новый вид боли. Она словно расслоилась, обволакивая и сознание, и измученное тело. Дин чувствовал, как по ноге щекотно текла кровь, и в то же время ощущение, что жизнь не уходит из него, а наоборот, вливается с каждым толчком крови, было невероятно сильным. Другая, чужая жизнь растекалась по венам жгучей пульсирующей болью, эхом чужого стона отдавалась глубоко в сознании, минуя органы слуха и впиваясь прямиком в мозг.

Закусив губу, охотник сдержал рвущийся наружу болезненный стон. Он не мог, да и не хотел блокировать сознание от Сэма. Не хотел бросать брата один на один с его пыткой. Отголоски жидкого огня, который капля за каплей вливался в вены младшего, проникали в сердце, заставляя до боли закусить губу. Если это – лишь часть того, что чувствует Сэмми, то каково же брату на самом деле? 

\- Дин, - позвал его Аластар. – Вот скажи мне, видения твоего брата часто сбывались?

Охотник проглотил заготовленную колкость, лишь сильнее сжал зубы.

\- Просто интересно, - демон присел на стоящий у стола стул. – Видел ли он, как ваша давняя подружка Мэг вселилась в бедолагу Стивена? Видел ли он, как она привела эту оболочку ко мне? Азазель утверждает, что вскормленные его кровью детишки многое могут. Если это действительно так, почему ты не предпринял меры, чтобы всё это, - он взмахнул рукой, подразумевая ситуацию, в которой они оказались, - предотвратить? 

\- Прости, - выдохнул в его сознании Сэм. – Я тебя подвёл.

\- Глупости, Сэмми, - тут же мысленно отозвался Дин. 

\- Я мог научиться это контролировать, тогда бы ты не пострадал.

\- Знаешь что? – вскинулся старший. – Выбрось-ка это дерьмо из своей головы. Если твои способности появились из-за крови демона, то я чертовски рад, что ты не углубился в их изучение. 

\- Я всё ещё могу попробовать…

\- Сэм, нет! Сопротивляйся, чёрт возьми! Не смей поддаваться на уловки демона! Не смей меняться!

\- Я должен…

\- Ни черта ты не должен! – перебил его Дин.

\- Он убьёт тебя, Дин! – заорал Сэм, и эхо его крика прокатилось по больничной палате.

Дин промолчал. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, подавляя непрошеные слёзы.

\- Он убьёт тебя, - прошептал Сэм у него в голове. 

\- Может… Может это и к лучшему? 

\- Ты о чём?

\- Сэм, жнец уже приходил за мной…

\- Заткнись, - прорычал младший. – Просто заткнись. Не смей мне тут заявлять, что тебе и жить-то не положено, потому что всё это – полная чушь. Да, отец пошёл на сделку ради тебя, но хватит винить себя в этом! Дин, ты заслуживаешь жизни! 

\- Сэмми…

\- Пожалуйста, Дин. Не бросай меня, - совсем тихо произнёс младший, и Дин не нашёл, что ответить.

Винчестер-старший сжал зубы, вдохнул и выдохнул, и поднял глаза на Аластара. Демон едко улыбнулся.

***

Бобби ворвался в палату к Сэму и цепким взглядом бывалого охотника мгновенно оценил обстановку. Парень лежал, до побелевших костяшек сжав руки в кулаки. Чёлка намокла от пота, всё тело напряжено и мелко подрагивало. Кроме него в палате больше никого не было.

Следом за Сингером в палату вошла Элен. В руке женщина сжимала мобильный телефон, на лице застыла маска решимости.

\- Мне показалось, что он кричал, - сказал ей Бобби.

Бегло осмотрев помещение, Харвелл быстро подошла к койке.

\- Господи, он весь – как натянутая струна, - проговорила она, коснувшись ладонью спутанных волос Винчестера.

Тот мгновенно вскинул ресницы и уставился на женщину.

\- Сэм! – Элен нагнулась, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Ты меня слышишь?

\- Дин, - прохрипел тот.

\- Я схожу за доктором, - негромко сказал Бобби.

\- Нет! – тут же запаниковал Сэм.

\- Спокойно, милый, - Элен ласково погладила его по голове. – Ты в больнице, а Дин…

\- Не надо доктора, - прокашлявшись, негромко сказал Сэм. – Он одержим.

Бобби и Элен переглянулись.

\- Так и знал, что с этим эскулапом что-то не так, - сквозь зубы пробурчал Сингер и полез в стоящий у окна комод за своей сумкой.

\- Ты давно очнулся? – спросила женщина.

\- Не знаю, - качнул головой Сэм. – Где-то час назад. За это время Перлман дважды заходил ко мне. Элен, - тихо произнёс парень. – Дин в беде.

\- С чего ты так решил? – спросила она, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо младшего Винчестера.

\- Я видел, - прикрыв глаза, сказал тот. Элен ничего не ответила, и Сэм вновь открыл глаза. – Что?

\- С ним была Джо, - опустив взгляд, ответила Харвелл. – Её мобильник не отвечает.

Бобби поджал губы и принялся молча насыпать дорожку из соли на пороге палаты.

\- Её я не видел, - качнул головой Сэм.

\- Ты говоришь про свои видения? - спросила Элен. – Они же обычно о будущем?

\- Это не видения будущего. Я вижу Дина прямо сейчас, в режиме реального времени, - взгляд младшего Винчестера стал рассеянным, словно он заглядывал куда-то вглубь себя. – Он в каком-то подвале, связанный. И там демон, Аластар. Этот демон его пытает.

\- Чёрт, - ёмко выразился Сингер. – А Джо? Или тот парень, Меллоун, кажется?

\- Демон внутри Меллоуна, - Сэм кашлянул, затем продолжил: - Видимо, это была ловушка для нас с Дином. Пока я был… - он снова кашлянул. – Пока я был в отключке, Желтоглазый демон проник в моё сознание. Он хочет, чтобы я…

Сэм снова кашлянул, затем ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё. Лёгкое першение переросло в настолько сильный кашель, что Винчестер не мог вдохнуть. 

\- Сэм? – Элен обеспокоенно заглянула ему в лицо. – Сэм!

\- К дьяволу! Я зову врача, - Бобби выбежал из палаты, ловко перепрыгнув полоску соли на пороге.

\- Сэм! – Харвелл помогла парню приподняться и наклониться вперёд. 

Засипев, Винчестер зашёлся в новом приступе кашля, и Элен испуганно замерла, заметив, что он выкашливает густую бардовую кровь. 

***

Сэм не мог дышать. Казалось, та чёрно-белая пустыня, в которой он бродил не так давно, поселилась внутри него. Он пытался избавиться от неё, исторгнуть из своего тела, выплюнуть. Во время разговора с Элен и Бобби Сэм напрочь забыл про капельницу с кровью Азазеля. Его беспокоил только Дин, которого держали неизвестно где. Аластар, похоже, испытывал истинное наслаждение, оставляя на теле старшего Винчестера кровавые линии порезов. 

Дин кричал. Не вслух, мысленно. Кричал страшно, с надрывом, костеря на все лады Аластара и всю адскую братию с их грёбаными замыслами. Сэм слышал этот крик, словно это были его собственные мысли. Он чувствовал боль Дина, как будто это его резали. Видимо, это были какие-то особенные ножи и скальпели – боль от них была в тысячу раз сильнее, чем от обычных. Сэм хотел дать Азазелю согласие на всё, что ему захочется, лишь бы это прекратилось. Он кашлял, выплёвывая собственные лёгкие, и не чувствовал своих страданий, полностью утонув в муках брата. 

Время растянулось. Сэму казалось, что между ударами сердца проходит минимум столетие. Он держался из последних сил по крайней мере пару тысячелетий, но потом не выдержал. Монохромная пустыня, от которой он так старался избавиться, поглотила его, не оставив ни единого шанса снова вздохнуть.

Он падал в неё. Падал, и падал, и падал… Бесконечно долго, даже не надеясь однажды остановиться. И тут бы стоило испугаться, но страшно не было. 

Тёплым одеялом его укутывало тихое эхо:

\- Сэмми…

***

\- Пульса нет!  
 _\- Нет пульса! Девушка, не мешайте!_  
 _\- Дин!_  
\- Дефибриллятор! Заряжайте на двести пятьдесят.  
\- Чисто!  
 _\- Чисто!_  
 _\- Разряд!.. Двести восемьдесят._  
\- Чисто!  
\- Разряд!..  
\- Пульса нет.  
\- Сэм! Господи…  
 _\- Триста двадцать._  
 _\- Чисто!_  
 _\- Разряд!.._  
 _\- Нет пульса._  
\- Адреналин!  
 _\- Адреналин!_  
\- Нет…  
 _\- … реакции._  
\- Чёрт!..  
 _\- Твою мать! Триста…_  
\- … пятьдесят!  
 _\- Чисто!_  
\- Раз _ряд…_

 _Сэмми…_  
Дин!


	13. Эпилог.

Он шёл к цели планомерно, шаг за шагом, и ничто не могло его остановить.

Бобби, Элен, Джо, Эш – все они пытались достучаться до него, вызвать на разговор. Просили поделиться болью, ведь тогда станет легче.

Поделиться?

С _ними_?!

Они надеются, что он станет выворачивать перед ними душу?

Разве непонятно, что единственный человек, для кого он был раскрытой книгой и не боялся этого, умер?

Они пытаются заменить _его_?

Он не хотел грубить друзьям, поэтому молчал. Замкнулся в себе, все силы направив на то, чтобы как можно быстрее встать на ноги. Столько дел нужно сделать. Столько информации перелопатить.

Раньше всё было не так. Было проще. Вдвоём им всегда жилось легче.

_\- Ты и я. Спина к спине против целого мира._

Их так воспитали – доверять только семье. 

После смерти отца у них никого больше не осталось. И до того привыкшие обходиться без посторонней помощи, они ещё больше сплотились. И какие бы ссоры ни случались, это не могло разрушить связь, что была между ними. Эта братская связь была настолько сильной, что в последние дни перешла на качественно новый уровень. Для него не составило труда принять это и полностью раскрыться, позволяя брату слышать его мысли, и он знал, что это взаимно.

Но им не дали с этим жить. У него отобрали кусок души – огромный, невосполнимый. На его месте осталась лишь чернильная пустота.

Всю свою жизнь он шёл за братом. Наблюдал за ним, старался походить на него. Для него Дин был эталоном, к которому надо стремиться, понимая, что никогда не сможет стать таким же. Смелый, решительный, всегда всё знающий, старший брат был для Сэма всем. И сейчас он жалел, что так и не сказал этого вслух.

Дина не стало полгода назад. Он истёк кровью в каком-то грязном подвале в сраном провинциальном городишке, название которого Сэм не произносит даже мысленно. Для него всё, что там произошло, так и осталось сном. Пока он так думает, есть шанс не свихнуться от горя. Ему достаточно и того, что в мыслях – там, где раньше без умолку болтал Дин – гуляет лишь тихое эхо: «Сэмми…».

Сэм понимал: то, что он чувствует, - не нормально. Но таков уж он теперь, с демонской кровью в венах. Это – его природа, и с этим придётся как-то жить. 

Он чувствовал Ад. Каждой клеточкой ощущал единение с ним, мысленно погружался в него и видел страдания грешников. Винчестер понимал, что нужно остановиться, пока есть возможность, но не мог. Он знал, чувствовал, видел – Дин _там_. Демон забрал его с собой, потому что Сэм не дал ему согласия, и теперь он страдает, терпит пытки, кричит в агонии и как заклинание повторяет имя своего младшего братишки. 

Дин зовёт его, и Сэм, наконец, чувствует в себе достаточно сил, чтобы пойти и забрать брата домой.

Он шёл к этой цели планомерно, шаг за шагом. Готовился, собирал информацию, набирался сил. И теперь – стоя перед Адскими Вратами с Кольтом в руках – он уверен в своих силах. И любой, кто попытается его остановить, в тот же миг перестанет дышать. 

**Конец.**


End file.
